Una nueva vida
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: "Guardaré este secreto en el fondo de mi corazón... Solo Alya y Luka lo sabrán... Cuidarte será mi prioridad y alejarte de él te protegerá... Te juró que él será un excelente papá... Mis mentiras jamás se sabrán... Ocultas en el fondo de mi alma estarán... pero aunque intente huir el pasado siempre estará ahí y las mentiras tarde o temprano se revelarán ¿Para bien? o ¿Para mal?
1. Chapter 1 -Realidad-

_**Esto será un Adrinette y Lukanette ^^**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _—Lo que paso anoche ¿Puedes olvidarlo?_

 _—Qué…me pides eso ¿Cómo esperas que lo olvide?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette despertó y miró por la ventana por fin había llegado a la capital, tomó su celular y miró la hora.

—No es muy tarde. —Se estiró y bostezo, marco el número y su madre le contesto.

—Hola mamá, si ya llegué…creo que estaré en una hora… todo bien la colección fue un éxito…no, no ha pasado nada…ahora dime ¿qué tal se comportó mi princesa?...jajajaja sí, me alegra que estuviera quieta…o sí ella tiene papitis-aguditis, no me sorprende…iré directamente a la oficina a dejar el informe y después a la casa…dale un besote de mi parte…vale adiós.

Marinette guardo su celular y bajo del autobús, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la compañía _La moda del secolo moderno,_ al llegar se dirigió al cubículo de su jefa, varias chicas la saludaron y ella les regresaba el saludo, por fin después de dos años de lucha ella estaba trabajando en una compañía dedicada a la moda, aunque era una compañía Italiana no significaba que no tuviera su buena reputación en el mundo de la moda.

—Hola Mari ¿qué tal nos fue? —Pregunto una mujer de cabello castaña, ojos negros.

—Muy bien Sheilla, aunque muchos me preguntaron por ti. —Dijo Marinette entregando el reporte de la velada—Vendimos 43 prendas dela colección _Mielle_ hubieras visto a Edgar estaba que se moría, también una compañía Española nos compró alrededor de 200 prendas de la colección _Farfalla_ fueron las que más se vendieron, el color vivo y los pasteles son la tendencia hoy en día, que más te digo fue hermoso, me alegra que me hayas enviado.

—Tienes que aprender, además de las que trabajan aquí tú eres mi favorita. —Sheilla río, Marinette sonrió nerviosamente.

—No será porque te gusta mí...

—Jajajaja Mari que dices, bueno es un buen prospecto…pero no soy destruye familia hohohoho. —La mujer se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio—Por cierto cuando regrese le puedes pedir un autógrafo.

—Oye…—Marinette aseguró que los ojos de su jefa brillaban como estrellas, bueno era de esperarse después de todo se trataba de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hablo con unas compañeras de trabajo y salió de la empresa, por suerte a los que habían mandado a la presentación de la colección les habían dado ese día libre, la chica se drigió al centro comercial, compró algunos dulces, se detuvo y miró los vestidos.

—Esos le quedarán a mi princesa.

Compró un vestido y se dirigió a casa por mala suerte había tráfico pues al parecer había un accidente.

—Por suerte nuestra súper-heroína volvió a salvar el día. —Anunció la mujer de la estación de radio, Marinette sonrió pues su amiga no había dejado de salvar al mundo, tocó sus aretes y dejo salir un suspiro, miró por la ventana, observo el enorme anunció de perfume y aquel hombre rubio de orbes verdes.

—Que tonta. —Susurró y cerró los ojos.

Bajo del carro, camino por el parque, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos y entre ellos el más doloroso, movió su cabeza alejando aquel recuerdo, eso ya estaba en el pasado y ella había formado su propia vida y forjado un nuevo destino.

—Ya llegué. —Grito al entrar a la panadería, su padre salió y la abrazo, su padre parecía un poco más grande, después de todo el tiempo había pasado.

—Hija estás aquí ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, lo que quiero es ver a mi princesa. —Marinette salió de la panadería y subió al departamento, abrió la puerta y el olor a pastel de fresas la invadió.

—Mira quién llego mi amor. —Su madre salió de la cocina, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se acercó a Marinette—Mami llegó.

—Hola mi amor. —Marinette tomó a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules/oscuro—Mami regreso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Fue hermoso…—Terminó de decir sonriendo—Mi primera pasarela y fue genial, también encargue un vestido y uno para Nozomi. —Marinette miro a su pequeña que dormía en el sillón—Ahora me concentraré en la próxima colección, Sheilla me dijo que un famoso diseñador escogería a alguna de nosotros para una colección para su marca.

—Increíble ¿Quién es el diseñador?

—No me dijo el nombre, siempre se hace la interesante pero bueno…mientras tenga trabajo todo está bien. —Marinette sonrío y miró su taza de té, era cierto hace dos años ella había pasado por muchas dificultades, haber dejado París cuando Natalia tenía meses de nacida, luchar por ella y seguir estudiando, pero no se arrepentía pues no había pasado todo esto sola.

— ¡Hola interrumpo! —Alya entró gritando, Marinette y Sabine hicieron un gesto de silencio, Alya sonrió y paso—Lo siento no sabía que Nomi estaba durmiendo.

—Ay Alya. —Marinette sonrió y miró el collar de su amiga— ¿Qué hacías?

—Bueno deje unos encargos y hoy es mi día de descanso del trabajo, Mari no sabía que habéis regresado.

—La presentación fue ayer y decidí viajar en la madrugada para regresar rápidamente, no puedo dejar a Nozomi, además que…

—Bueno chicas yo iré acostar a mi niña, ustedes sigan hablando. —Sabine tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta Alya se sentó a lado de Marinette.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Parecías triste. —Alya tomó la mano de su amiga—Sabes que me puedes contar todo.

—Quién más que tú, sabes lo que pase, sabes el secreto que guardó y lo que debí dejar. —Marinette suspiró y sonrió—Desde que regresamos a Francia había evitado mirar sus fotos pero hoy un enorme cartel se me puso enfrente…quedé un poco en shock.

—Sí es así imagínate cuando te lo topes de frente.

— ¡No! Dios me salve de esa catástrofe…—

El celular de Marinette empezó a sonar, lo tomó y sonrió dulcemente.

—Es él…

—Contesta.

Marinette puso la video llamado—Hola, te tardaste en llamar…malvado.

—Lo siento amor, no me dejan solo ni un momento…—Se quejó el chico.

—Mari déjame hablarle. —Alya le quitó el celular y saludo—Hola cuñadito ¿qué tal va la gira?

—Hola Alya, bien espero pronto estar a lado de mi esposa e hija.

—Je, que nena…

— ¡Alya! —Marinette tomó de nuevo el teléfono y sonrió—Lo siento Luka ya sabes cómo es Alya.

—No te preocupes cariño lo entiendo. —Contesto el chico de ojos azules cabello negro/azul turquesa—Al menos estás entretenido.

—Tienes razón. —Marinette sonrió, él era su esposo, la persona que le ayudo en el momento que su vida se desmoronaba y no encontraba otra solución a su problema, él era quién la había salvado y le dio un futuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya saben (Los que han leído mis fics NALU XD) que me encanta el drama y este fic estará lleno de drama, llorar como nenas xD TuT  
Esta idea salió pues no se...dije mmmmm...eso sería interesante OoO y aquí esta... la verdad planeo que sean como 15 capítulos y un epílogo o quizás salgan menos OuO depende de como avance la historia ya saben conmigo nunca se sabe ^^  
Si les ha gustado espero sus comentarios...

Esto es apenas el inicio...


	2. Chapter 2 -Regreso-

**Hello, Hello, chic s hoy dejaré el segundo capítulo OuO veo que a muchos les ha gustado y saben qué? vengo inspirada, jejeje también decidí que subiré un capítulo cada viernes OuO así que sean pacientes, dejaré de hablar y empecemos con la historia (aunque si puedo publicar antes pues tendrá el capítulo antes OuO)**

 **::::::Capítulo 2:::::::::::::::::::**  
 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Me voy cariño debemos ensañar...—Luka se despidió de Marinette.

—Claro...oye ¿Es cierto que te pintarás el cabello de negro?

—Aún no lo sé, dice Diana que dará mejor impacto en las fans.

—Ah, Diana... ¿aún sigue detrás de ti?

—No te enojes, sabes que la única para mí eres tú.

—Jajajaja bromeó, yo siempre confiaré en ti.

—Te amo...—

—Y yo a ti...—

Termino el video llamado, Marinette sonrió y miró a Alya quién tenía una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo, no podían ser más melosos. —Dijo Alya empezando a reír, Marinette se sonrojo levemente.

—Somos esposos, es obvio que decimos este tipo de cosas.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Alya se recargo en el sillón y se quitó los lentes—Significa que el tiempo te ayudó.

—El tiempo siempre ayuda, al principio fue difícil pero con las atenciones de Luka, sus detalles, sus palabras y el amor que siente por Nozomi, todas esas cosas hicieron que me enamorará de él. —Marinette sonrió y miró a su amiga—Por eso no quiero que este sentimiento sea nuevamente confundido.

—Crees que te confundirías si vieras a Adrien.

—No, yo amo a Luka y Adrien...Luka es mi esposo y terminemos con eso...por cierto Nino siguen en contacto con él ¿No?

—Hace medio año que no hablan, además Nino no me cuenta muchas cosas, el trabajo lo tiene ocupado y cuando nos vemos...bueno...no hablamos de cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Alya! —Las palabras de su amiga avergonzaron a Marinette, Alya empezó a reír.

—Por Dios como si no conocieras esas cosas...

— ¡No hablemos de eso!

—Bien hablemos de la fiesta...

—Ya te dije que no. —Marinette se levantó del sillón—No, no, no.

—Pero Mari...

—Chicas ¿quieren comer? —Sabine salió del cuarto, Alya se levantó feliz.

—Iré arriba por un momento no me tardo. —Marinette subió a su ex cuarto y cerró la puerta, una bola de luz corrió hacia ella y abrazo su mejilla.

—Marinette.

—Hola mi pequeña amiga. —Marinette sonrió al ver a Tikki.

—Nomi sí que se ha portado muy bien. —Dijo Tikki al separarse de su portadora.

—En serió, me sorprende que no llorará demasiado.

—Ella se calma al verme así que no hizo tanto problema.

—Aunque sería mala que dijera tu nombre frente a mamá. —Marinette suspiró y dejo su sacó en el sillón—Bajaré ya que mamá hará de comer, te subiré una porción cuando termine.

Tikki asintió y Marinette bajo a comer.

Después de comer Alya se retiró pues habían llamado de su trabajo para que cubriera una noticia dejando solos a Marinette y sus padres.

—Nomi está durmiendo, será mejor que pasen aquí la noche. —Dijo Sabine poniendo un plato de verdura frente a su hija, la chica sonrió y empezó a comer, Tom prendió la

—En otras noticias el famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste regreso de los Ángeles con su hijo Adrien Agreste...—

Al oír el nombre Marinette dejo caer los cubiertos.

—Ay hija ¿Qué te pasa? —Sabine se puso a lado de su hija—Dios mío estás pálida.

—No debe ser el cansancio. —Dijo Marinette tomando de nuevo los cubiertos—Es el cansancio no se preocupen.

Terminando la merienda Marinette se disculpó con sus padres y subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su sillón, miró alrededor y sonrió, hace dos años aquellas paredes habían estado tapizadas con posters, la habitación llena de vida, su computadora con una foto de Adrien...

—Me duele el pecho.

—Mari...no crees que cargas con algo muy delicado. —Tikki se acercó a su amiga y se acostó en su cabeza—A veces creo que te fuerzas a tu misma.

—Tikki estoy bien, solo tengo miedo.

—Miedo ¿A qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Marinette se levantó, miró hacia la ventana y suspiro—La ciudad de París ha estado tranquila, me alegra saber que después de derrotar a Hawk Moth todo volviera hacer paz, excepto por los pequeños crímenes.

—Alya ha hecho un buen trabajo, me alegró mucho que Trix este con ella.

—Sí, Ladybug no ha sido necesitada, ya que Ladybug. —Marinette subió a su cama y abrazo a la pequeña que dormía—Tiene un pequeño tesorito que cuidar y proteger.

—Ella será una gran persona.

—Sí tienes razón. —El celular de Marinette sonó, abrió el mensaje.

—Hola mi Mari, te envío un mensaje de voz pues las fans están enloquecidas...Ah...que miedo...te envíe una nota que he creado para Nomi...esperen...chicas...te amo nos vemos...Ah. —La nota de voz acabó, Tikki miró a su amiga y empezó a reír.

— ¿A qué viene la risa? —Marinette bloqueo el celular y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

—Nada, nada, solo que te quieren quitar a tu esposo. —La pequeña Kwami voló hasta una pequeña cama ubicada en una hendidura del techo, Marinette sonrió y se acostó tratando de no mover a la pequeña.

—No será así, Luka me ama él jamás me engañaría. —Diciendo esto apago la luz—Buenas noches Tikki.

—Buenas noches Marinette.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Así que estos son los diseños para la próxima colección. —Sheilla entregó una hoja con instrucciones a cada empleada—También mañana estarán los resultados con la ganadora que tendrá el honor de hacer la colección de ese famoso diseñador...Ah mis adorables niñas esto me emociona.

—Para que les quede claro niñas, esto es una gran, gran oportunidad para ustedes, de hecho me siento muy emocionada. —Dijo un pequeño hombre pelón, de mediana edad vestido de traje—A ver niñas esparciesen y ahora... ¡Mis modelos! Vengan conmigo.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la sala de juntas, Marinette miró el horario y los eventos correspondientes, llegó a su pequeña oficina y empezó a escribir el nuevo reporte para la colección, el trabajo no era tan pesado pero hacerla venir en domingo eso no era muy bonito.

—Mari tienes un segundo. —Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules entró a la oficina.

—Claro Rose...no te había visto. —Marinette se levantó de su silla y se acomodó el vestido y abrazo a su antigua compañera—Ese Edgar sí que nos las deja tranquilas.

—Ya sabes cómo es, pero es un amor de persona. —Dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Quién diría que de ser una reportera pasarías a ser la mano derecha del famoso diseñador Edgar Nievelle y su modelo más preciada.

—Ay Mari que dices...por cierto toma. —La chica rubia le dio a Marinette un sobre—Es una invitación en un mes será la reunión de ex alumnos del espero puedas ir...

—Que linda, Alya ya me había dicho tres meses antes jejeje pero de todos modos gracias. —Marinette guardó la invitación—También le dije que lo pensaría, no quiero abusar del tiempo de mis padres y suegra.

—Eso también nos sorprendió. —Rose se sentó en la silla mientras Marinette se recargo en su escritorio—Estabas en una de las mejores escuelas de diseño y de repente te nos casaste, eso nos dejó a todos en shock.

—Bueno, Luka y yo no podíamos esperar más. —Marinette se sentó nuevamente en su silla y empezó a escribir en la computadora—Muchas cosas pasaron y también todos hemos cambiado.

—Es cierto pero no te fue mal, tienes una hermosa hija, estás casada con el guitarrista y segundo vocal de la banda _Demone Ali Nere_ y su banda sigue creciendo, por cierto me puedes conseguir un autógrafo de Steven es que es tan cool.

—Jajajaja vale, cuando regresen le pediré a Luka que te consiga el autógrafo.

—Genial, ahora me voy ya que Edgar debe estar desesperada, hace diez minutos debía haberle llevado su té de tila. —La chica se levantó y dejo la oficina, Marinette se dejó caer en su silla.

—Que estresante. —Dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite—Rose es muy...como decirlo.

—Habladora. —Marinette terminó la frase y siguió con su trabajo—Pero adoró que les guste la banda de Luka así me quitó sus incomodas preguntas.

—Creo que nadie olvidará como tú y Luka repentinamente se casaron.

—Deberán hacerlo, Luka y yo hemos dado a entender que no queremos hablar de nuestra boda, también de que Nomi nació dentro del matrimonio...también. —Marinette tomó el sobre—Debemos mantenernos alejados de la familia Agreste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Llegamos. —Marinette abrió la puerta de su departamento y prendió la luz—Bien...—Bajo a Nozomi quién empezó a correr—Nozomi no corras.

—Los terribles dos Mari.

—Sí, Tikki puedes vigilarla en lo que hago la cena.

La pequeña Kwami asintió y voló hacia la pequeña.

—Tik...Tik... —Dijo Nozomi al querer agarrar a Tikki.

—No es Tik, es Tikki Nozomi.

Marinette empezó a cocinar, esa noche comería un rico espagueti estilo italiano acompañado de un filete cubierto con salsa inglesa, solo escuchaba el sonido de la carne al cocinarse y el espagueti hirviendo. Casi tira la cuchara al sentir un escalofrío, miró por la ventana pero no había nadie.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Tikki al acercarse a su compañera.

—Sentí una mirada...pero quizás fue mi imaginación, digo estamos en el último departamento ¿quién me vería? —Sonrió y siguió cocinando, su departamento se encontraba a unas calles de la torre Eiffel, Luka había querido irse a la zona más rica de la ciudad pero Marinette había decidió comprar un departamento que quedará cercas de la casa de sus padres y suegra por si había una emergencia, el departamento no era tan chico pero tenía lo necesario para que una familia viviera.

La comida pasa tranquilamente, Marinette y Tikki comieron del filete y espagueti mientras la pequeña Nozomi comió su deliciosa papilla de verdura.

—Papá...papá...—Nozomi grito, Marinette corrió hacia el cuarto y miró a Nozomi que estaba pegada al televisor—Papá.

—Cariño no te acerques tanto. —Dijo la azabache al alejar a su hija del televisor—Sí, es papá...—Luka apareció en un comercial donde se anunciaba su concierto en Italia.

—Hablando de él. —Marinette llevo a Nozmi a su cuna lo cual a la niña no le agrado por lo que empezó a llorar, Marinette le dio su mamila pero la niña no accedía, rendida tomó su celular y puso una canción, la voz de Luka empezó a sonar al igual que su guitarra.

—Ella sí que tiene un problema grave de papitis. —Dijo Tikki al posarse en el respaldo de la cuna.

—Una estrella bajo del cielo...me hablo y me dijo te quiero...I Love You. —Susurro Marinette al escuchar la voz de Luka, Nozmi empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se quedó dormida, Marinette prendió el monitor y apago las luces dejando la pequeña lámpara de mariquitas.

—Otro día termina. —Dijo tirándose en su cama—Tikki bien hecho.

—Es hora de dormir, buenas noches Marinette.

—Buenas noches, cuida a Nomi. —Marinette sonrió. La pequeña Kwami voló hasta la habitación de Nozmi y se dirigió al armario, abertura donde estaba una pequeña cama con un tocador y una lamparita, se metió en la cama y apago la luz.

Marinette apago la luz de su cuarto, se metió a la cama y tomó su celular, Luka no estaba conectado.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Marinette le mando un mensaje de voz y apago el celular, prendió el monitor y cerró los ojos.

 _—No puedo decirle..._

 _—Debes..._

 _—Él dijo que lo olvi..._

 _—Entonces...se mi esposa..._

Marinette despertó espantada, tomó el reloj y desactivó la alarma.

—Un sueño...—Susurro y se levantó.

Nuevamente su rutina, hizo el desayuno, Nozomi despertó con hambre, Tikki trato de calmarla hasta que Mari llegó con el biberón, alistarse para ir al trabajo y dejar a Nozmi con sus abuelos.

—Prometo que conseguiré una niñera. —Dijo Marinette bajando a Nozomi del taxi.

—Vamos cariño no es molestia además, mañana le toca a su otra abuela. —Dijo sabina cargando a la pequeña peli negra.

—Sí, bueno me voy lo amo. —Marinette abrazó a sus padres y le dio un beso a su pequeña—Y ti también.

Tikki voló hasta el techo de la panadería y desde ahí se despidió de Marinette, Tikki había decidió que ese día cuidaría a Nozmi.

Marinette llegó a buena hora a su trabajo, atendió unos asuntos sobre los colores del nuevo evento, hablo con algunas de las modelos y finalmente Ania le entregó los documentos que debía enviar a Australia.

—Este debería ser el trabajo de mi jefa. —Susurro al estirarse en su asiento.

—He escuchado eso. —Dijo Sheilla al entrar a su oficina—Quejándote del trabajo Mari.

—Claro que no, por cierto ¿Ya tienes el resultado? —Marinette se acercó emocionada, Sheilla le entregó una hoja, Marinette la ley y casi grita sino fuera que ya era una señora y debía comportarse.

—No te sorprende. —Pregunto Sheilla con sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, claro, estoy impresionada...a quién engaño estoy feliz. —Marinette brincó de alegría por suerte ese día llevaba un pantalón con un saco—En serió estoy...

—Déjame decirte que fue el mismo cliente quién decidió que fueras tú.

— ¿En serió? Espera ¿Cliente?

—Así es, el diseñador decidió que quién modelaría la colección escogería a la candidato que el considerara el adecuado para el diseño, créeme que no le tomó ni cinco minutos decidir, al leer tu curriculum quedó impresionado y te eligió.

—Increíble, creo que debo agradecerle, darme semejante oportunidad... ¿crees que pueda hablar con él?

—De hecho él está en la sala de juntas, venía por ti para presentarte.

—Y que estamos esperando. —Marinette tomó la mano de su jefa y la hizo caminar rápidamente, llegaron a la sala de juntas y Sheilla entró primero, Marinette estaba realmente feliz.

—Debo decirle...—Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de voz—Luka a que no sabes...me han elegido...estoy muy feliz...

—Marinette puedes pasar.

—Me voy, conoceré al modelo...deséame suerte. —Envío el mensaje y guardo el celular, respiro profundamente y entró, dio unos pasos y se detuvo al ver al joven.

—Marinette déjame presentarte al modelo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, creo que ya lo conoces pues es su mejor modelo y su hijo...es el joven Adrien Agreste.

El chico rubio se acercó a donde estaba Sheilla y miró a Marinette.

—Hola Mari, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...—Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—A...A...Adrien. —Musitó la azabache sin decir más palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Genial. —Dijo Luka al oír el mensaje de Marinette.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el baterista al acercarse a su compañero.

—Le dieron el trabajo a mi esposa.

—Felicidades, ella es muy talentosa...debiste convencerla de que siguiera siendo nuestra diseñadora, ¡míranos parecemos mafiosos! —Dijo el bajista del grupo.

— ¿Que estás diciendo de mis trajes? —Grito una muchacha al acercarse al chico.

—Me alegró, Mari merece ese trabajo ya que es muy talentosa. —Dijo Steven (vocalista principal) —Mandaré mis felicitaciones.

—Lo haré...muy pronto estaré en casa mi amor. —Susurro Luka guardando el celular y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
 **Espero y les gustará ¿Porqué ya el encuetro de Mari e Adrien, bien Luka esta a punto de regresa por eso...también para que les pique más la curiosidad ¬u¬ un pequeño adelanto...habrá una explicación sobre el pasado...es todo OuO**  
 **OuO y porque siguen aquí pasen a leer el capítulo 3 OuO**


	3. Chapter 3 -Pasado-

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo, estoy super duper mega emocionada con este fic por eso logró escribir mejor xD**

 **Bien** **dejémonos** **de charla y empecemos OuO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

— ¡Adrien Agreste!

—Kya ¡eres demasiado guapo!

— ¿En serió tienes 23 años?

—Guapo eres mi tipo…

—Chicas, chicas no sofoquen al joven. —Dijo Edgar al alejar a las modelos—Ahora sí ustedes hablen. —La puerta se cerró dejando a solas a Leilla y Adrien.

—Lamento esta escena, me alegró mucho su decisión de ser usted el que decida por la diseñadora que hará la colección del señor Agreste.

—No me hable por usted. —Respondió el guapo joven tomando los curriculum—Todos se ven muy expertos y buenos en su trabajo.

—Así es, joven Agreste, esta compañía tiene muchos diseñadores Juniors, los llamamos así pues son personas que empiezan su camino por el mundo de la moda y el diseño.

—Sí lo sé.

—También le agradezco que eligieran la empresa, nuestra empresa como sabrá no tiene mucho tiempo que abrió, el que su padre nos diera la oportunidad ha sido un gran honor.

—Supimos que la compañía Chanel les pidió recientemente su ayuda…por eso nos interesamos, además queremos unirnos con una compañía de moda Italiana. —Adrien empezó a ver los curriculum, los jóvenes se veían talentosos. Se levantó de la silla y dejo caer las hojas quedándose solo con una.

—Joven Agreste ¿Está bien?

—Ella… ¿Ella trabaja aquí? —Adrien miraba la foto con asombró, Leilla se acercó a él y miró la foto.

—Sí, ella es mi mano derecha, a veces le ayuda a nuestro diseñador para el diseño de los gorros y guantes…es muy buena además que aprendió de la moda Italiana ya que vivió un año en Italia…

—Ella…La quiero a ella. —Dijo Adrien al ver a la chica de cabello largo azabache y ojos azules—Quiero a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

— ¿Que acabas de decir? —Chat Noir quedó atónito ante las palabras de su compañera.

—Per...perdóname gatito. —Ladybug sonrió tristemente, Chat Noir trató de tomarla de los hombros pero Ladybug retrocedió—Lo siento Chat...no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

—Ladybug...

—No puedo corresponderse ni como Ladybug...puntos fuera. —El disfraz de Ladybug desapareció, Chat Noir retrocedió al ver a la chica de cabello azabache y ojos azules

—Tampoco te puedo corresponder como Marinette. —Las lágrimas rodaron por la cara Marinette —Ahora ya lo sabes, no te puedo corresponder porque Marinette ama a otra persona...lo siento, tú eres mi mejor amigo...—Marinette salió corriendo de la Torre Eiffel y entró en el elevador antes de que este se cerrará. Chat Noir cayó al piso, no reaccionaba, la chica que amaba era Marinette, Ladybug y Mari eran la misma persona.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó pero su celular empezó a soñar, era su padre, debía volver a casa pues ya era muy noche, golpeó el acero y se dirigió a su casa.

—Si ya lo sabía,

—Plagg tú...

—No me reclames, el día en que tú y Ladybug se quitaron los disfraces lo supe, nuestra obligación es que los portadores no conozcan la identidad de los demás, no podía simplemente decírtelo...pero lo de anoche ha sido muy extraño.

—No lo entiendes. —Adrien se quitó la playera y se puso otra—Marinette es Ladybug y yo la lastime.

—No hagas tanto drama, los dos tuvieron la culpa.

—debo hablar con ella, decirle que yo soy Chat Noir y que yo...

— ¿Crees que ella te quiera oír?

—Aunque no quiera me va a oír. —El chico miro toda la ropa — debo acabar con este modelaje lo antes posible.

Adrien hizo todo lo que le decían para no cometer errores a pesar de que no hubo fallas la noche ya había caído. El chico llegó a su casa, sin decir nada corrió y se encerró en su cuarto, por suerte hace unos años su padre se había calmado con sobreprotegerlo. Se convirtió en Chat Noir y salió de su cuarto, brinco por varios techos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo en el techo de la casa.

Miro por la ventana pero el cuarto de Marinette estaba vacío, bajo a la panadería pero estaba cerrada, suspiró y subió nuevamente al techo de otra casa, se recargo en el barandal y espero...

—Agreste despierta. —El profesor movió el escritorio del chico —aquí habla en inglés

—Lo siento.

El profesor siguió con su explicación sin embargo Adrien pensaba en que le habían pasado a la familia Dupain. Se había quedado de Guardia hasta las cuatro de la mañana pero la familia no llegó, incluso se había presentado esa misma tarde pero la panadería seguía cerrada.

Había pedido a Nino que le preguntará a Alya pero ella no tenía noticias de su amiga.

—Adrien está noche no te podrás escapar. —Plagg miro al chico que vestía un traje azul marino y estaba peinado elegantemente, por supuesto que para su edad sus facciones ya se veían un poco más maduras. Adrien suspiro y miro su teléfono, marco el número y nuevamente lo envió a buzón.

—Debo hablar con ella. —Adrien aventó el celular y se dejó caer al piso—Mari ¿Dónde estás? Debo decírtelo...

—Suerte chico. —Plagg se despidió de Adrien quien bajo y entró al carro.

Adrien despertó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, salió por la puerta de servicio y corrió rumbo a la panadería, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir por eso el chico pedía que la panadería ya estuviera abierta, llegó al parque y al dar vuelta sobrio al ver que por fin el local estaba abierto, corrió hasta entrar y se dirigió al mostrador donde la madre de Marinette se encontraba.

—Mari...Marinette debo...hablar.

—Por Dios mira como vienes. —La señora Dupain le dio un vaso de agua Adrien—Calma ya estás aquí.

—Necesito ver, hablar con Marinette ¿Dónde está?

—Veras...Mari ella...—Sabine miro a las escaleras—Creo que no es buen momento deberías venir otro día.

—Señora Marinette y yo tuvimos un mal entendido por lo tanto debo aclarar ese tema. —Adrien empezó a desesperarse—Debo hablar con ella.

—Marinette no está...

—La espero.

—Ella...se tardará, Adrien sino vienes con plan de amigo y vienes hablar de ella de otra cosa es mejor que no regreses.

— ¿Que pasa señora? ¿Por qué dice eso? Y si vengo en otro plan que no sea de amigo ¿No puedo hablar con ella?

—Eso será doloroso para ti.

— ¡¿Porque?!

—Mi hija se casó...—El señor Dupain entró y miro Adrien —Marinette se casó

—Que se casó.

—Hace dos días se casó...—Sabine puso a lado de Tom

—No es...pero si ella estaba...de mi... ¿Con quién se casó?

—Se casó con Luka

:::;:::::::::::::::::::::::

—Adrien abre...—El señor Agreste golpeó la puerta—Abre, Adrien te ordenó que abras...Nathaniel trae las llaves.

Plagg se puso a lado de su compañero quien había bebido unas copas de vino, sabía que eso estaba mal pues el chico jamás bebía.

—Adrien reacciona...chico no te deprimidas...por eso te dije que el amor apestaba...lo sé, mal momento para mi broma

—Ella se casó, se casó con Luka...me lo merezco, Marinette me dijo sus sentimientos y yo la rechace y lastime, la lastime más...—Adrien tomó la copa de vino y lo estrenó.

—Ahora sí la perdí…perdí a mi Lady…—

—Mira sé que te sientes culpable, el peor ser humano, aunque para mí no lo eres, pero date cuenta que estás cosas pasan…

—Marinette lo hizo por amor, porqué me amaba y yo solo dije que lo olvidará…que amaba a otra persona, la lastimé…me merezco esto, jamás me di cuenta que las dos eran la misma persona…tenía miedo, hace un tiempo noté que me agradaba mucho Mari…pero amaba a Ladybug…no sé…que…

Adrien no dijo más y cayó desmayado, Plagg trato de despertarlo sin éxito.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Todo listo. — Dijo Nathalie—Joven Adrien su padre lo espera en el auto.

—Sí. —Adrien tomo su maleta y suspiró—Es lo mejor. —Adrien bajo por las escaleras mientras Nathaniel ordenaba que las maletas y cosas del chico fueran guardadas en el carro.

— Adrien esto no es bueno, París necesita a Chat Noir. —Dijo Plagg asomándose un poco, Adrien miró su anillo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Solo serán unos meses, necesitó irme a otro lado…dejar de pensar en Ladybug…Marinette y…lo que le hice.

—Adrien. —Gabriel se acercó a su hijo—No sé qué demonios te pasa peor creo que estar en los Ángeles es lo mejor, aprenderás muchas cosas…

—Al menos me puedo despedir de…

—Anoche te despediste, ella está dormida así que no la molestes, podrás hablar por teléfono una vez lleguemos a los Ángeles. —Gabriel salió de la mansión, Adrien lo siguió hasta entrar en el carro. Miro el mensaje de Nino y lo respondió, apago el celular y el avión despegó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Chat…

—Mari tú…

—Chat por favor ayúdame. —Marinette pidió mientras caía al piso, trataba de respirar y se agarraba la panza, Chat temblaba al ver a la chica…

—Por eso tú…

—Chat… ¡Ayúdame! —Pidió la chica mirando al superhéroe—Necesito un hospital.

—Estás embarazada.

—No impor… ¡Ah! ¡Duele! —Marinette gritó, Chat se acercó a ella, no sabía qué hacer, hacía meses que no la había visto y verla de repente y en ese estado lo había destrozado por completo.

— ¡No! ¡No me cargues menso! —Gritó Marinette al ser movida por el chico—Tienes que llevarme…

— ¡Pero! ¿Cómo quieres que te llevé?

— ¡Has algo no ves la situación! —Grito Marinette al enterrar sus uñas en el brazo del chico—Un carro, consigue un carro…

—Bien…—Chat se iba a levantar pero Marinette lo detuvo.

— ¡No me dejes…!

—Pero como quieres…

— ¡Chat rápido!

—Bien. —El héroe miró a los lados era imposible pues estaban en una avenida cerrada, se puso de rodillas y miró a Marinette—Escucha My…Mari…te voy a cargar, es la única forma, te cargaré lo más despacio posible así que ayúdame y aguanta.

Marinette asintió mientras respiraba y exhalaba, Chat la tomó en brazos y el alzo lentamente, Marinette se aferró al cuello del chico tratando de soportar el dolor.

—El dolor va y viene, deprisa Chat…

—Sí te juró que no me detendré hasta que…tú…nene nazca…

—Gracias…gracias gatito…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—Joven Agreste está bien. —Leila se acercó al chico—La he traído.

—Genial. —Adrien dejo el curriculum en la mesa—Me alegró que accediera a venir…al saber que soy yo…

—Eso no lo sabe. —Dijo Leilla riendo—Ella sabe que es un modelo famoso, pero no quise decirle su nombre ya que esto es una enorme sorpresa…

—Sí que le caerá de sorpresa. —Dijo el joven mientras sonríe nerviosamente, Leilla se acercó a la puerta y llamo a la chica, Adrien se dio la vuelta, respiro hondo, los nervios lo estaban matando, solo la había visto unas veces…pero ahora la tendría de frente ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Él ¿Podría contener las ganas de salir y abrazarla?

—Marinette puedes pasar. —Dijo Leilla, Adrien apretó sus puños, se volteó, se quedó embobado al ver a la chica frente a él, ella era Marinette, la chica que jampas pudo olvidar, la chica que a pesar del tiempo seguía amando.

—Marinette déjame presentarte al modelo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, creo que ya lo conoces pues es su mejor modelo y su hijo…es el joven Adrien Agreste.

Ella era su Lady.

—Hola Mari, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…—Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—A…A…Adrien. —Musitó la azabache sin decir más palabras, las piernas le temblaron y cayó al piso, Leilla se acercó a ella asustada.

—Mari…

—Necesito…

—Sí agua…joven Agreste se la encargo. —Leilla salió rápidamente dejando a los chicos, Adrien se acercó a Marinette, se incoó y estiró su mano para poder tocarla.

—Todo tiene sentido. —Susurró Marinette apartando la mano del chico—El modelo…Adrien… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has escogido?

Marinette vio a Adrien con molestia y ¿Tristeza?

— ¡¿Por qué estás aquí!? ¡¿Por qué me has elegido?!

—Marinette…

—Porqué…— (Tú…complicarás todo) pensó Marinette tratando de contener el miedo, su miedo de que todo se descubriera.

* * *

Hasta aquí OoO esto se esta poniendo bueno, Adrien recordó un poco sobre el pasado, ahora ¿Marinette cual es su versión? jejeje espero que les guste ^^  
Jejeje nos vemos el próximo Viernes OuO tengan bonita noche

También si lo quieren leer en Wattpad... Soy Kaede1yoshida OuO espero se den un vuelta por allá ^^ los veo pronto


	4. Chapter 4 -reencuentro-

**Hola a tod s, Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo de Una Nueva Vida, al acabar el capítulo un anunció IMPORTANTE OoO**  
 **Hoy veremos un poco del pasado OuO así que pasemos a leerlo OoO**

* * *

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capítulo 4:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Estás bien Mari? —Sheilla se sentó a lado de Marinette.  
—Sí, creo que se me bajo la presión. —Contesto dejando el vaso en la mesa.  
—No me digas que…  
— ¡No! —Marinette grito y miró de reojo a Adrien—No es eso.  
—Joven Adrien lamentamos este infortunio, espero que no se haya desesperado. —Dijo Sheilla.  
Adrien miró a Marinette y sonrió.  
— ¿Estás mejor?  
—Claro. —Marinette contesto secamente parándose de la silla—Joven Adrien.  
—Quita el joven, antes me llamabas Adrien.  
—Esperen ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Sheilla miró a los chicos.  
—Sí, fuimos compañeros de secundaria y preparatoria. —Contesto Adrien acercándose a Marinette.  
—Eso no lo sabía ¿Por qué no me dijiste Marinette?  
—Por qué si te hubieras dignado a decirme para quién iba a trabajar te lo hubiera dicho. —Exclamo la chica alejándose de Adrien.  
—Bien, creo que ustedes deben de hablar de cómo se harán los movimientos, Mari no te preocupes por el trabajo, acorde con el joven Adrien que trabajarías medio tiempo en el diseño de la colección para que no afectará en tu trabajo conmigo.  
—Oh, me siento tan bien de saberlo, gracias joven Adrien.  
—Marinette.  
—Bien me voy, buena suerte. —Diciendo esto la mujer de cabello rosa salió felizmente de la habitación. Todo se quedó en silencio, Adrien suspiró y sonrió levemente.  
— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.  
—Déjate de formalidades Adrien. —Marinette miró con molestia al chico — Qué rayos…no…no, no, primeramente me dirás lo que hace rato te pregunte.  
—Te escogí porqué sé que eres buena diseñadora, además como le dije a Sheilla mi padre quiere unirse con una compañía Italiana, Sheilla me dijo que habías vivido un tiempo en Italia…  
— ¿Solo eso?  
—No…no solo eso. —Adrien quedó enfrente de Marinette—Quería que trabajáramos juntos.  
—Ay no es cierto. —Marinette movió la cabeza—Debes estar bromeando.  
— ¿Renunciarás a este trabajo?  
—En comparación contigo yo no renunció a las cosas que prometo, tampoco hago como si nunca hubieran pasado.  
—Marinette…yo después de ese día, intenté hablar contigo pero…  
— ¡Ya cállate! —Marinette golpeo en el escritorio—No quiero saber nada, esto…vamos hacer algo…yo trabajaré en la colección porqué esta oportunidad es grandiosa, no quiero tener ninguna relación fuera del trabajo ¿entiendes?  
—Mari, lo que paso hace dos años, mira, yo…  
—No tienes que decir nada, lo que debías decir lo dijiste ese día, ahora los dos hemos hecho nuestra vida…  
—Te casaste con Luka…—Adrien susurró, Marinette asintió y cerró los ojos recordando al chico de ojos azules y cabello negro—Te casaste con él…yo no supe cómo reaccionar.  
—No suponías que te esperaría para siempre, ese día tú pusiste las cosas en su lugar, dijiste lo que quería escuchar, pero lo que más me destrozó fue tú…—Marinette no siguió, toco su rostro y sintió la humedad.  
—Marinette…  
—No, no quiero seguir con esto. —Marinette tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta, Adrien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.  
—No huyas.  
—Crees que huyó. —Marinette se zafó—Tú huiste, destrozaste todas mis ilusiones y ahora llegas como si nada…—Marinette limpió su rostro y abrió la puerta—Me voy, siento irme pero me siento fatal… por último, Adrien Agreste solo háblame si es cuestión de trabajo.  
Adrien se quedó solo, Plagg salió y miró al chico.  
—Así que es ella.  
—Esta hermosa, más madura, valiente, inteligente…ella se ha vuelto perfecta.  
—Sí pero Adrien no olvides algo…—Plagg tocó la mejilla de su compañero—Ella está casada, tiene a su esposo y una hija.  
Adrien apretó sus puños inundado por el enojo y los celos.  
—Ya lo sé…lo sé…

Marinette se disculpó con Sheilla y salió de la compañía, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento. Se tiró en su cama mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de enojo, tristeza y miedo.  
—No pensé que dolería tanto. —Susurró y tomó su celular—Luka…te necesito…—Susurró y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Luka tomó la mano de Marinette y los dos sonrieron.

—Los citamos aquí porqué Marinette y yo le tenemos una noticia. —Anunció Luka—Sé que esto fue apresurado pero…  
—Nos casamos. —Marinette terminó de decir la oración, todos los presentes se quedaron en shock y solo miraban a la chica que vestía de blanco y a Luka que traía un traje del mismo color.  
— ¡Espera, Marinette! —Tom reacciono y se levantó de la silla, tomó a su hija por los hombros— ¿Qué significa esto?  
— ¿Cómo que se casarón? —Esta vez Sabine hablo—Hija…tienes veinte años y…  
—Bueno…  
—Hijo estás loco…—Esta vez Anarka habló sacudiendo a su hijo—Te has casado…y no me dijiste nada ¡Yo quería estar en tu boda aunque fuera una huida como Romeo y Julieta!  
—Órale ella lo ha tomado muy bien, debías estar más impresionada como los padres de Mari. —Dijo Juleka mirando a Marinette—Mi hermano siempre estuvo interesado en ti Marinette…pero tú hace poco…  
—Yo quiero a Luka. —Gritó Marinette, sonriendo miró a su padres—Yo lo quiero, no podría esperar más…ya que él se irá a Italia.  
— ¡Italia! ¡Qué está diciendo! —Anarka miró a Luka asustada y con un poco de enojo— ¿Por qué soy la única que no me enteró de esto?  
—Mamá siéntate y les explicaré a todos. —Luka sentó a su madre, Juleka empezó a echarle aire mientras la mujer trataba de relajarse.  
—Mamá, papá…—Marinette miró a sus padres—Esto ha sorprendido a todos, también entiendo que estén en shock tanto por qué yo no estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios y Luka está en el momento más importante de su carrera …  
—Yo le propuse el matrimonio, la verdad es que no podía esperar por qué, nuestro manan contacto a una disquera en Italia, escucho las canciones y dijo que nos ayudaría para dar conciertos en varias partes de Italia…  
— ¡Ah! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes darían muy pronto ese bum!  
—Mamá deja que Luka termine de hablar. —Juleka silencio a su madre—Continua.  
—Bien, Marinette no les habíamos dicho pero empezamos a salir hace un mes…no se esto fue una.  
—Locura, yo le dije a Luka que hiciéramos esta locura…—Marinette sonrió y tomó la mano de Luka—Espero que no estén enojado.  
—Es que...jamás había hablado de un noviazgo formal y ahora este matrimonio.  
—Yo amo a Marinette y se que seremos muy felices.  
—Luka y yo somos una familia...¿Todos están impactados?  
—Impactados sí. —Sabine sonrió y se acercó a la pareja—Pues… ya lo hicieron que más puedo decirles…felicidades.  
— ¿Y tienen dónde vivir?  
—Sí, tengo un pequeño departamento, no es muy grande y ahorita no tiene muchas cosas por lo mismo que me iba a mudar a Italia. —Luka se acercó a Tom y se inclinó—Lamento haberle quitado a su hija.  
—Solo una cosa te advierto. —Tomo miró a Luka seriamente—Sí no la haces feliz te mataré.  
— ¡Papá!  
—Juró que haré de Marinette la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
—Pues…brindemos por la feliz pareja. —Anarka sacó una botella de vino— ¿Beben consuegros?  
—Vaya, jamás creí que me llamarían tan rápidamente consuegra. —Sabine se acercó a Anarka y empezaron a llenar las copas, Juleka los repartió y se detuvo frente a los novios.  
—Déjenme decirles que esto no me lo creo.  
—Juleka créenos…cuñada. —Marinette tomó la copa, Juleka sonrió y se alejó de los chicos.  
—Brindo por la felicidad de mi hija y yerno…  
—Yo brindo por su felicidad y que Luka tenga mucho éxito.  
— ¡Salud! —Todos tomaron, Luka y Marinette se miraron y sonrieron.  
—Todo saldrá bien…—Susurró Luka acariciando la mejilla de Marinette.  
—Gracias Luka.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **:**  
—Luka…Luka despierta. —Marinette movió al chico—Sé que estás súper incomodo en ese sillón.  
—No…tu sillón es cómodo.  
—Lamento que mis padres hayan querido que nos quedáramos aquí, ya sabes cómo se preocupan, además será hasta que nos vayamos a Italia.  
—No te preocupes, es me acostumbraré a dormir aquí. —Luka bostezo—Tú madre...digo mi suegra lo quiso así, anda regresa a dormir mañana tienes clases…  
Marinette suspiró y sonrió—Ven, duerme conmigo…  
— ¿En serió?  
—Sí vamos…—Marinette se acostó en la cama y puso varias almohadas para dividir la cama—Ahora sí.  
—Bien. —Luka sonrió y se acostó del otro lado—Gracias.  
—Descansa, mañana debes trabajar. —Susurró Marinette, Luka acarició el cabello de la azabache y cerró los ojos.  
—Buenas noches.  
Marinette miró a Luka dormir, tocó su estómago y sonrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
—Estoy embarazada…Luka y yo seremos padres. —Anunció Marinette sonriendo—Tengo un mes de embarazo.  
— ¡Santo Dios! —Dijo Sabine siendo sostenida por Tom—Voy hacer abuela.  
—Díganme ¿Hay otra noticia que debamos saber para ya morirnos de un infarto?  
—Sí, que Luka y yo seremos los mejores padres del mundo. —Marinette tocó su vientre y río—"Mi amor, Luka será un excelente padre, te lo juró…"  
 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

—Marinette estás bien…—Alya se acercó a su amiga—Te quedaste muy pensativa.  
—Lo siento, estaba pensando en un diseño para la camisa de…Agreste.  
—Sí, debe ser duro verlo todos los días…  
—No sabes que…cada vez que veo su cara de niño bueno me dan ganas…de darle un golpe…y aparte siempre trata de estar cercas de mí, hablarme, me está volviendo loca, no lo soportó, es como si este tiempo lo haya vuelto un…un…¡Ah!  
— ¿Solo eso?  
—Solo eso ¿qué?  
— ¿No sentiste nada más? como, goro, goro en el estómago.  
—Sí, sentí miedo …cada vez que lo veo siento miedo…miedo de que…—Marinette se sentó en el sillón y suspiró—No sé…después de ese día jamás lo volví a ver…y verlo después de dos años…tengo un lío en mi cabeza.  
—Eso quiere decir que tu amor por Luka…  
—No, yo amo a Luka, lo amo…lo que Adrien provocó no es amor…no es algo así.  
— ¿Estás segura?  
—….Sí…. —Marinette se levantó y miró su cuaderno de bocetos—Acabaré con este trabajo y le pediré a Luka que regresemos a Italia.  
—Huiras…nuevamente.  
—Huir o no, tengo que proteger a mi familia…la protegeré de los Agreste.  
—Hablando de Luka ¿Le contaste sobre Agreste?  
—No…no quise decirle por teléfono, además no creo que le de risa la noticia.  
—Bueno, como tu amiga y consejera, debes decirle una vez regresé.  
—Sí lo haré.  
—Marinette baja…—Grito Sabine, Marinette y Alya bajaron a la sala y se quedaron estáticas al ver al chico cargando a Nozmi.  
—Bienvenido. —Dijo Sabine sonriendo—Nozomi ¿Estás feliz?  
—Papá…papá…—Gritaba la niña siendo sostenida por su padre.  
—Regresé Mari…—Luka sonrió al ver a su esposa.  
—Hola cariño. —Dijo Marinette sonriendo nerviosamente.  
—Bien Marinette, es hora. —Alya dijo saludando a Luka.  
—Esto se pondrá feo. —Susurro Tikki mirando desde una repisa  
 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **:**  
—Luka regreso. —Chat Noir se recargó en el barandal y suspiro tristemente, saco la pulsera y la acarició—Mari…yo ya no te puedo tener, te perdí para siempre.  
 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::**

* * *

 **Es sábado y tenemos nuevo capítulo, después de esto ya viene el clímax de la historia, muchos secretos oculta Marinette pero ella no se dejará caer, y los chismes empezarán a rondar por la compañía ¿Un romance entre la diseñadora Dupain y el joven, guapo e inteligente modelo Agreste? (No más spoilers xD).**  
 **chic s que leen este lindo fic, sé que he prometido subir todos los viernes pero por si acaso no llegase a publicar es porqué es fin de semestre y quizás tenga muchas tareas que realizar pero juró publicar ya sea Viernes en la noche o el sábado OuO**  
 **Y como siempre, si quieren que los etiquete dejen sus comentarios OuO**  
 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes…sean felices y esperen el nuevo capítulo de Miraculous ^u^**


	5. Chapter 5 -Chat y Mari-

**Este capítulo lo subo con una noticia... mi historia ha entrado a Rankings OoO esto me ha dejado anonada OuO y feliz, gracias a los que leen mi fic...(la verdad no se como rayos se esta llevando a cabo este valoramiento xD ) pero aun así soy feliz TwT**

 **Disfruten el capítulo 3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Marinette miraba nerviosamente a Luka quién platicaba con su padre, Alya había decidido irse pues no quería ver problemas de pareja.

—Nos caíste de sorpresa. —Sabine dejo unos platos en la mesa—No pude cocinar y todo lo que tengo comimos ayer...

—No se preocupe yo como lo que prepare mi suegra. —Luka sonrió, Marinette tomó la mano de Luka antes de que este tomará el bacalao.

—Luka tú no quieres comer pescado. —Dijo la azabache quitando el plato de comida, Luka río.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

—Por qué, no es bueno en este momento...

—Marinette ¿qué te pasa? —Sabine trajo otro plato de comida— ¿Acaso sabe feo?

—No, mamá cocinas sabroso pero...pero Luka no puede comer pescado.

—Mari ¿qué dices?

—Dije. —Marinette miró a Luka —Qué no quieres comer pescado ¿No le harás caso a tu esposa? —lo último lo dijo con expresión sombría, Luka dejo la cuchara y tomó la pasta.

—Creo que solo comeré pasta. —Respondió el chico empezando a comer.

"Lo siento Luka pero es por la salud de tu estómago"

Chat Noir miraba aquella familia, Luka y Marinette sonriendo y comiendo, la pequeña niña a lado de los dos, sonriendo y riendo, esa niña que hace dos años había ayudado a que viniera al mundo. No soportó más y se dirigió a la mansión.

—Adrien no te deprimas. —Dijo el pequeño Kwami —Hay muchas chicas que quisieran estar contigo.

—No lo entiendes Plagg. —Adrien se levantó de su escritorio y tomó la foto de preparatoria donde él y Marinette salían —Soy un imbécil, jamás me di cuenta de lo obvio, amaba a las dos, quería a Marinette...pero...mi amor por Ladybug me hizo cerrarme a la realidad de mis sentimientos, no quería admitir que aquella linda amiga me gustaba más que una amiga...soy un estúpido.

—Sí pero...—Plagg tomó la botella de vino y la puso en uno de los estantes —Tomar nuevamente no aliviará el dolor ni borrará el pasado, Adrien sigues atrapado en el pasado, debes salir de ese lugar, de esa obsesión, necesitas reiniciar tu vida.

—No creo poder hacerlo, no hasta saber por qué Marinette decidió...casarse con Luka.

—Chico, ya reacciona, la verdad es que Marinette, Ladybug, hizo una vida, con un hombre que ama y al cual le dio una hija, si ella te hubiera amado tanto como dijo no se hubiera casado con aquel chico.

—Plagg.

—Odio verte triste, así que reacciona y vuelve hacer el Adrien que conocí, vuelve en ti. —Plagg salió volando de la habitación dejando a Adrien solo.

El rubio suspiró y miro nuevamente la foto.

—Marinette debo saber que paso contigo, porqué cambiaste así, porqué te casaste con Luka.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette acostó a Nozomi y puso su canción, tocó la rozada mejilla de su pequeña, sus largas pestañas se movieron un poco, Marinette sonrió y acarició la pequeña mano.

—Marinette ¿Se lo dirás? —Tikki se acercó a su compañera, la azabache apago la luz y prendió la lámpara.

—Sí, prometimos que nada de secretos. —Marinette miró a Tikki y sonrió—Deséame suerte.

Marinette cerró la puerta y suspiró, se dirigió a su cuarto y miró a Luka que terminaba de vestirse.

—Estaba cansada. —Dijo Luka mirando a Marinette—Por eso cayó rendida.

—Sí, ayer se la paso con tú mamá y Juleka, hoy mis padres la llevaron al parque y estuvieron jugando con ella...

Luka se acercó a Marinette y el abrazo, la chica devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

—Te extrañe demasiado. —Susurró Luka, Marinette suspiró.

—Yo también te extrañe. —Los dos se separaron, se miraron y se besaron.

—Luka, antes que algo más pase...necesito hablar contigo. —Marinette intentó separarse pero Luka la jalo y la volvió abrazar.

—No puede esperar para mañana...—Dijo el chico besando el cuello de la chica.

—No...es importante. —Marinette logró zafarse de los brazos de Luka—Casi caigo.

—También quieres ¿por qué te resiste?

—Luka. —Marinette sonrojada miró a Luka — ¡Esto es importante!

—Vale, para que digas que es importante. —Luka se puso serió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama— ¿Paso algo?

Marinette tomó aire, se sentó a lado de su esposo y entrelazo su mano con la de él, miró el anillo y después a Luka.

—Dijiste que siempre debíamos de hablar con la verdad, aunque esa verdad fuera un poco...mala...no habría secretos entre nosotros.

—Sí, eso dije ¿qué pasa cariño?

—Fui elegida para hacer la colección de una compañía muy reconocida en París.

—Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho.

—Pero. —Marinette se mordió el labio—No te dije de quién era esa compañía.

Luka se levantó de la cama y separó su mano de la de Marinette.

—No me digas.

Marinette se levantó de la cama y tomó nuevamente la mano de Luka.

—Te juró que no sabía que eran ellos.

—Pero...debías haberlo sospechado un poco ¿No es así?

—Luka...

El chico se separó de Marinette y miró por la ventana.

— ¿Estás trabajando con Adrien?

—Sí...no te lo podía decir por teléfono, te juró que no iba a tomar el trabajo...sin embargo era una gran oportunidad...por eso.

—Descuida lo entiendo. —Luka miro a Marinette—Yo jamás te hubiera pedido que renunciarás, es tu amado trabajo.

—Luka...—Marinette abrazo a Luka al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza—Te prometo que nada pasará, yo...cuando termine esa colección jamás volveré a involucrarme con Agreste por eso...confía en mí...no soportó ver esa expresión en tu rostro...

—Tranquila. —Luka apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette —Es solo que me impresiono.

—Yo también. —Marinette cerró los ojos y se aferró más a Luka—Te juró que nada cambiará, tampoco dejaré que nos quiten a Nozomi...no lo permitiré.

—Marinette ¿tienes miedo?

—Sí...tengo miedo. —Dijo la azabache empezando a llorar, Luka abrazo a Marinette y los dos cayeron al piso.

—Te prometí que te protegería. —Dijo Luka limpiando las lágrimas de Marinette—Las protegeré a las dos.

Marinette no dijo nada más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Eso paso...—Termino de escribir y envió el mensaje a Alya, se recargó en su asiento y miró los diseños—Lloré demasiado...mis ojos se ven un poco hinchados.

—Mari...—Una chica de cabello plateado entró a la oficina—Aquí está la lista de telas que pediste.

—Gracias.

—Otra cosa, el joven Agreste está afuera...

—Adrien...—Marinette suspiró—Pásalo al taller, es hora de hacer estas cosas.

—No te veo muy animada.

—Sucedieron ciertas cosas...

— ¿Problemas con tu esposo?

—Algo así. —Marinette tomó su maletín y se dirigió al taller. Entró y saludo a las modelos y al diseñador principal que la felicitó, dio unas cuantas vueltas y llegó a la sala de diseño, tomó aire y entró a la habitación.

—Hola. —Saludó Adrien, la azabache no dijo nada y puso el maletín en la mesa—Al menos podrías saludarme.

—Hola. —Marinette contesto cortante, sacó el metro y miró al chico —Tomaré algunas medidas...

— ¿Para qué tipo de ropa serán?

—Primeramente hare un traje de fiesta de noche, el tema será una noche en Italia, los colores te los mostraré más adelante pero estaba pensando en utilizar unos colores oscuros...aun no me decido.

—Tranquila, tienes tiempo.

—Entre más rápido acabé mejor. —Dijo Marinette poniéndose enfrente de Adrien, alzo la vista y observó esos ojos verdes que en el pasado la hacían volar y sentir mariposas en el estómago, él era más alto de lo que recordaba—Extiende tu brazo...

Adrien hizo caso, Marinette empezó a medir, primero los brazos y hombros.

—Ahora...—Paso sus manos por el pacho del chico, Adrien se exaltó al sentir los brazos de Marinette, apretó los ojos reteniendo las ganas de abrazarla—Bien...ahora el pecho...también las muñecas...

Adrien dejo de escuchar lo que decía la azabache y solo se dedicó a observarla, su cabello era más largo, sus pestañas negras por el rime, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su cara más madura, delgada y blanca, su boca pequeña y pintada de un rosa pálido, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al pensar tocar esos labios que una vez había tocado y sin aceptarlo lo habían vuelto loco.

— ¡Adrien! —Gritó la chica, Adrien dejo de fantasear y miró a la azabache—Ahora acércate un poco...

—Acercar...acercarme...

—Necesito medir el cuello, corre el tiempo es oro. —Marinette piso la cinta alrededor del cuello del chico, se acercó más y pudo tomar la medida—Listo.

Se separó un poco de él y sus caras quedaron demasiado pegadas, los dos se miraron y se estremecieron, Marinette alejó el rostro pero Adrien la detuvo con su mano.

—Qué...crees.

—Solo. —Adrien se acercó a sus labios—Un poco.

Marinette se paralizo al ver la cara del chico que se acercaba.

 _Luka._

Marinette reacciono y se alejó de Adrien.

— ¡Más te vale que no vuelvas hacer eso! —Furiosa miró a Adrien— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo solo.

—Sabes mejor no me digas nada. —La azabache guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta—Vuelves hacer eso juró que te mataré...—Mostró el anillo—Yo estoy casada y amo a mi esposo que no se te olvidé.

La puerta se azotó, Adrien suspiró y cerró su puño.

—Mari...debes controlarte Adrien Agreste, ella tiene razón...está casada y...ama a su esposo.

Marinette entró a su oficina y revolvió su cabello.

—Muy peligroso... ¿qué te pasa Marinette? —Gritó, observó su reflejo en la ventana —Esto debe acabar lo antes posible.

 **(Dos años y ocho meses antes)**

— ¿Viste a mi pequeña?

—Ella es muy bonita, se parecerá a ti. —Chat miró a Marinette—Quiero que se parezca a ti.

—Chat...—Marinette intentó moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió—Gracias.

—Solo quiero saber algo. —Chat se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano—Marinette es cierto que has hecho una vida pero... ¿eres feliz?

Marinette se impresiono, sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo seré Chat...soy feliz en estos momentos y seré feliz en el futuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::( **Actualidad)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Marinette volvió a marcar pero la llamada la enviaba a buzón, suspiró y dejo de intentarlo.

—Hay ¿dónde estará tu padre? Estoy preocupada Nomi. —Marinette miró a su pequeña que dormía en el sillón, Tikki había decidido salir y ver si el maestro había regresado de su viaje al monte Everest.

La azabache puso unas almohadas para que Nozomi no se rodará, se dirigió al balcón y miró al cielo que estaba a punto de oscurecer, tocó sus labios y recordó lo de esa tarde, sentía que se asfixiaba.

—Santo Dios estuve a punto de engañar a mi lindo Luka. —Susurró agachando la cabeza.

—Engañar suena mal. —Dijo una voz, Marinette alzó la vista y observo al chico vestido de gato—Pero jamás engañarías a alguien ¿No es así My Lady?

—Chat...—Susurró Marinette al ver a su antiguo compañero de peleas y su mejor amigo.

—Hola My lady.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Vamos amigo deja ya de beber. —Dijo Eliot quitando la copa—Si Joey se entera de esto será tu fin.

—Déjenme...solo por hoy. —Luka volvió a tomar la copa de vino y se la tomó—Diablos...esto es un asco.

—Hablas del vino o de tu vida amorosa. —Julián el baterista miró al chico que se servía más cerveza.

—Luka no sé qué paso pero...el alcohol no es la mejor solución. —Steven dijo empezando a tocar la guitarra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(No Aun no acaba así que sigan leyendo xD)

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. —Marinette dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Sí. —Chat Noir la miró y sonrió—Estás más bonita.

—Gracias... ¿quieres sentarte? —Ofreció Marinette pero el chico no dijo nada, aquello la estaba incomodando pues el silencio no le gustaba.

—Han sido ya dos años. —Chat miró alrededor y observó una foto donde salían Luka y Marinette.

—Si...—La azabache no dijo nada más, observó a su ex compañero de peleas, era más alto y su cabello parecía más corto, aunque el antifaz tapará parte de su cara se apreciaba que el chico había crecido y madurado.

— ¿Por qué esa noche me revelaste que eras Ladybug?

Marinette se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico, cerró los ojos y hablo serenamente.

—Porqué quería ser sincera contigo...por qué no te podía aceptar...—Sonrió levemente y miró los orbes verdes de Chat —Ladybug era Marinette, Marinette daba vida a Ladybug y por eso debía ser sincera no con la máscara, Marinette estaba enamorada de alguien más, creí que Marinette debía decirle a Chat Noir sobre sus sentimientos...no podía aceptarte Chat.

—...

—Chat...Lo siento, sé que destroce tú corazón...te lastime por rechazarte, y se lo que debiste sentir ya que esa vez mi corazón también fue destrozado esa noche...—Marinette se calló por un momento, Chat miraba con mucha tristeza a la chica de ojos azules—En fin, por eso decidí confesarte...a ti que yo era Ladybug, tú mi mejor amigo...también ya que después de ese día jamás volvería a ser Ladybug y no regresaría a París.

—Pero volviste...

—Sí, pero, dos años después. —Marinette miró por la ventana—Todo cambia y yo cambie...regresé a pesar de tener una nueva vida, tendré casi medio año viviendo en Francia.

—Eso es todo. —Chat se acercó más a Marinette—Eso...

—Ladybug no regresará Chat...Ladybug se terminó, salvar París, ser una heroína...todo eso se acabó. —Marinette apretó sus puños y suspiró—Marinette es la que está aquí...

Chat desvío la mirada y vio a la pequeña que dormía en el sillón, esa pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules que anteriormente había visto, aunque ya había crecido más de lo que recordaba.

—Tu hija ha crecido.

—Sí...la pequeña que ayudaste a que viniera al mundo...recuerdas que pequeña estaba.

—Ella se parece mucho a ti...

—Nozomi es su nombre, significa esperanza...fue mi esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida. —Marinette sonrió y observo a su pequeña.

—Te casaste...después de que me confesaste eso te casaste...

Marinette miró a Chat, el chico apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos.

— ¡¿Por qué tenías que casarte?! Si solo me hubieras rechazado no estaría sintiendo tanto dolor...pero estás con otro hombre...

—Chat yo.

— ¿Era necesario que te casarás? ¿Por qué te casaste? —El rubio subió la voz y golpeo en la pared—Porqué...

—Por qué...así lo decidí...

—Tenías 20 años, tenías un maravillosos futuro por delante...no creo que te hayas casado porque así lo habías decidido... tu escuela.

—Me faltaba poco para terminar mi escuela...también yo lo decidí así.

—No te creo, no te creo nada. —Chat se acercó a Marinette, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo.

—El guitarrista...te casaste con él...con Luka. —Chat agacho la mirada—Te casaste con él.

—Por favor para, te estás lastimando. —Marinette secó una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla—No quiero que recuerdes esas cosas.

—Después te fuiste a Italia...al menos podía verte aunque te hubieras casado con Luka pero...cuando te marchaste yo...quedé solo.

—Chat...el destino así lo quiso...

Ante las últimas palabras de Marinette Chat alzó la mirada, estaba inquieto y empezó a temblar.

—Tú...Tú ¿Ya estabas embarazada cuando te casaste?

Marinette agacho la mirada.

—Dímelo, necesito saberlo ¿Te casaste con Luka por amor? O porqué...

—Basta.

— ¿Ya estabas embarazada de él cuando te casaste? ¡Dímelo, habla Marinette!

— ¡Sí ya estaba embarazada! —La azabache grito y cerró los ojos—Yo ya estaba embarazada...por eso nos casamos.

Chat soltó a la chica y se alejó de ella, espantado, asombrado...furioso.

—No es posible...tu bebé...

Marinette miró preocupada a Chat, parecía anonado y distante, sus mente estaba en otro lado y eso le preocupo.

—Chat.

—Pero en el hospital tú dijiste.

—Mentimos, dijimos que Nomi tenía ocho meses...ya que no queríamos que nuestras familias se enterarán de eso...quisimos ocultar que Nozomi había sido concebida fuera del matrimonio.

—Ya lo entiendo...te acosaste...te acosaste con Luka por despecho.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú no amabas a Luka cuando te casaste con él. —Chat susurró temblando—Por despecho.

—Chat estás bien... ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estabas embarazada de él...porqué te lastimé...yo provoqué esto.

—Chat Noir ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sin decir nada más Chat corrió hacia la ventana y saltó al otro edificio.

—Chat espera. —Marinette gritó pero fue inútil pues el súper héroe se había ido—Chat...—Marinette cerro la venta, la puerta sonó, limpio sus lágrimas y abrió, era Steven y en su espalda traía a Luka.

— ¡Luka!

—Hola Mari...Luka él...

Marinette miró a Luka que estaba dormido, indicó a Steven que lo pasará al cuarto y lo recostará.

—No sé qué paso. —El guitarrista miró a Marinette—Luka jamás había tomado de esa manera, si es algún problema espero lo resuelvan pronto.

—Sí, gracias por traerlo. —Marinette se despidió del rubio. Entró otra vez al cuarto y miró a Luka.

—Hay Luka...mírate. —Marinette empezó a quitarle los zapatos y lo trato de acomodar en la cama.

—Mari...Nomi...no me las quiten. —Dijo Luka entre sueños, Marinette acarició la mejilla de Luka y después la beso.

—Nadie nos separará Luka, te lo prometo...

Marinette se levantó más temprano pues había dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes, se vistió y a Nozmi, miró a Luka que aun dormía, le dejo una nota indicando lo que debía tomar para la resaca.

—Se suponía que cuidarías a Nozmi...menso.

Salió del departamento y llegó a su oficina, metió a Nozmi y el dejo en el sillón pues la niña se había quedado dormida lo cual agradeció pues si la niña despertaba no la dejaría hacer nada.

—Bendita hora mis que tus abuelos no pudieron cuidarte Nomi. —Sonrió y se puso a administrar las citas y pedidos de Sheilla.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado una hora, se estiró en su silla y cerro un momento los ojos.

—Espere...—Escucho la voz de su secretaria, se levantó de su asiento y la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Adrien entró furioso a la oficina de Marinette—No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

—Lo siento Mari...no quiso esperar.

—No te preocupes Abbi, déjame a solas con él.

La secretaria cerró la puerta, Marinette miró a Adrien con desdén.

—Está bien, ya que llegas con esa actitud hablemos...hablemos Adrien Agreste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Las cosas se ponen buenas OuO pronto las mentiras se caerán OuO gracias por leerlo nos vemos pronto ^^**


	6. Chapter 6-Miedo-

**Buenas noches a todos, este viernes traigo un nuevo capítulo OuO jejeje aunque eso no quiere decir que este libre de tarea TuT pero me tomé el tiempo de hacerles este pequeño capítulo que uff, uff, esta que arde OuO basta de hablar mejor pasen a leerlo OuO**  
 **POR CIERTO... MI FIC TIENE UN RANKING EN WATTPAD XD es el lugar #30 en reecuentos de la vida OuO [Y otros lugares como Marinette, Adrien...etc.] no es el primer lugar pero que lo tomen en cuenta es demasiado bello TuT gracias a los que me apoyan OuO y los invitó a que la sigan en Wattpad 3 3**

 **O sí tenemos nueva portada xD hecha en paint :'v lo siento no tengo photoshop y no soy diseñadora gráfica jajajaja**  
 **Bien comencemos.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Los dos se miraban, el ambiente era demasiado tenso y lleno de dudas, miedo, coraje...

—Quiero que me digas claramente... ¿Por qué te casaste con Luka?

—Otra vez...basta Adrien. —Marinette tapo su cara—Porqué... ¿Por qué sigues atrapado en el pasado?

—No lo sé. —Adrien se acercó a la azabache—Solo sé que...a pesar del tiempo, de que te lastime y fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta, no importa el pasar del tiempo, yo aún te amo...

Marinette rápidamente se alejó, su cuerpo tembló, su corazón dio un brinco el cual no le gusto, sus manos se pusieron frías y la respiración se le agitó.

—Sé que fui un idiota, estaba confundido con mis sentimientos...yo intenté buscarte, quise hablarte aunque...

— ¿Qué intentas con esto? ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente?! —Marinette gritó con dolor—Me causaste el mayor de los dolores, me destrozaste, humillaste, me alejaste...ahora dices que me amas ¡¿Por qué quieres seguir lastimándome?!

—No quiero eso, solo quiero arreglar lo que hace dos años no pude arreglar.

— ¡Arreglar! ¡Quieres arreglar lo que destrozaste ese día! ¡Déjame reírme! —Marinette miró con despreció al joven de ojos verdes —No sabes cuánto te odio...quizás lo que paso en estos tiempos no es tan grave...yo fui una tonta al creer que podía pasar algo entre nosotros.

Marinette limpio una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, el dolor la estaba atacando nuevamente, aquel que creyó olvidar hace dos años otra vez estaba ahí.

— Yo te amaba, te amaba desde que te conocí. —Marinette sonrió con tristeza— Siempre intenté hacer lo mejor para que te fijarás en mí, que me mirarás, conseguí ser tu amiga pero...para mi desgracia tu corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Adrien apretó sus puños, su corazón se rompía a cada palabra, cada sentimiento expresado por la azabache lo castigaba, que tonto había sido por dejar aquella chica que siempre lo amo y dio todo por él, esa chica que era Ladybug y a la cual había destrozado.

—Marinette yo quiero...

—No quiero escucharte más...—Marinette desvío la mirada—Basta, deja de atormentarme...

—Yo...te amo...

Aquello hizo enojar a la chica.

—No lo digas, que todo eso es mentira

—No me diste tiempo de analizar lo que paso, Marinette, me exigiste una respuesta y no sabía que pensar.

—Sí, porqué pensé que si estuviste conmigo era porque quizás sentías algo por mí, yo me entregué a ti por amor, porque te amé, también sé que el alcohol y el calor del momento nos hicieron perder la razón, pero, yo quise creer que quizás y sentías algo por mí...lo cual no fue real.

—Y qué me dices tú...jurabas amarme y mírate al mes te casaste con Luka y tuviste un hijo de él, ¡Te casaste porqué estabas embarazada!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo...?

—Eso es lo de menos...te casaste con él por ese motivo.

—Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo...—Marinette se volteó pero Adrien la tomó de los hombros obligándola a que lo viera —todo lo que paso se queda en el pasado.

—Claro, que fácil para ti es decir eso...

— ¿me vas a convertir en la mala? acuérdate tú fuiste el que me rechazo, que me dijo que lo olvidará, que ese momento fue una locura algo que jamás debió pasar, que no me querías como para iniciar algo así...que amabas a alguien más...—Marinette quitó las manos golpeó las manos de Adrien —No vengas a recitar promesas de amor, el amor que sentía por ti se murió ese día...el día en que destrozaste mi corazón y mis ilusiones...

—Mamá...—Una voz infantil interrumpió en la habitación, Adrien miró a la pequeña que se acercaba a ellos — Mamá.

—Mi amor...—Marinette miró asustada a Nozomi—No vengas.

—Ella es tu hija. —Adrien se acercó a la pequeña de ojos de un color azul-oscuro, el cabello negro y piel blanca con mejillas sonrosadas—Hola pequeña...—Adrien sonrió, Nozomi lo miró y le sonrió, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo y Adrien la tomó en brazos.

—Adrien. —Marinette se tensó.

—Tranquila, no haré nada...es muy bonita, se parece mucho a ti, ojos azules y cabello negro...negro como el padre ¿No es así?

—Papá. —Nozomi dijo mirando a Adrien y luego a Marinette—Papá ¿Est's papi'sh?

—Nozomi, yo soy Adrien...—Adrien susurró dulcemente—Sabes hace mucho tiempo que...quería conocerte.

—Adrien. —Dijo la pequeña tocando el rostro del chico.

—Adrien por favor.

—Vamos, tú mamá ya quiere que vayas con ella. —Adrien se acercó a Marinette y le entregó a la niña—Creo que esto es todo...

Adrien sonrió y salió de la habitación, Marinette suspiro y abrazo a su pequeña.

—Ay mi amor, no sé qué hacer...Adrien ¿qué intentas hacer? mi mente está colapsando...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adrien entró al baño de hombres, atrancó la puerta y se sentó en el piso.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Susurró y golpeó en el piso—Estoy tratando de destruir una familia, soy un egoísta, ¿no puedo aceptar algo que ya está hecho?

—No estarás en paz hasta que sepas la verdad. —Plagg dijo mirando a su portador—Sufres por qué no sabes que llevo a Marinette a casarse con Luka...y eso te atormentará hasta que la chica linda hable.

Adrien salió del baño e ignoró a todos y salió del edificio, necesitaba desahogarse y maldecirse por ser un egoísta.

—Soy una persona despreciable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Ya voy. —Alya gritó y abrió la puerta— ¿Quién...? Mari.

Nozomi abrazo las piernas de Alya, entró al departamento y fue detrás del pequeño gato que Alya tenía.

—Vaya ella sí que sabe que al venir aquí puede jugar con Mew...—Alya dijo mirando a la pequeña—Se parece...Mari ¿Qué te paso? —Alya se quedó pasmada al ver la cara de su amiga.

—Alya. —Marinette abrazo a la chica y empezó a llorar—No soportó más... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cuál es el mejor camino?

—Mari. —Alya abrazo a la azabache dejando que esta se desahogara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mi cabeza. —Luka se sentó en el sillón y miró la hora—No lo puedo creer, este sí que fue un gran...ah. —Tomó la nota de Marinette y la leyó—Al menos no dice que me abandona ja ja...mejor me toma esa pastilla. —Se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adrien abrió la botella de wiski y se sirvió en un vaso.

—Adrien basta. —Plagg rápidamente le quitó el vaso— ¿Estás demente?

—Plagg dámelo.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué debes perder la razón por una chica?

—No lo entenderías. —Adrien se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la puerta—Bien me voy.

—Espera. —Plagg lo agarró del cuello del cuello de la camisa intentando detenerlo—Por favor, no quiero que te lastimes a ti mismo.

—Iré a donde quiere. —Diciendo esto abrió la puerta principal, Plagg se ocultó rápidamente al ver a la chica—Eh.

—Vaya, que cara traes. —La peli azul dijo con una sonrisa—Pareces un muerto.

—Kagami.

—Ni Hao Adrien...hace mucho que no nos vemos. —Dijo la chica de ojos cafés.

—Necesito ayuda. —Adrien recargó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica—Ayúdame.

—Adrien ¿Qué te paso? —Susurró la chica abrazando a su amigo.

—Lo que más temía...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Y eso fue lo que paso...—Marinette limpió su nariz—Ya no sé qué hacer.

—Amiga.

—Pensé que podría aguantar, un año se iría rápidamente, me equivoqué y Adrien lo hace imposible...lo peor es que cada vez que lo veo me siento una mentirosa, engañadora...el peor ser del mundo.

Alya dejo en la mesa un vaso con agua y suspiro.

—Quizás el día ha llegado, Mari, a veces es mejor decir la verdad...aunque sea cruel, destruya y lastime, es mejor decirla a ocultarla...—Alya miró a Nozomi rayando un cuaderno—Nozomi es la prueba de ello, quisiste hacer lo correcto...

—No quiero.

—Ahora que el destino te ha puesto a Adrien nuevamente en tu camino tu conciencia no te deja en paz, no estarás en paz hasta que digas la verdad.

— ¡Basta! —Marinette se levantó de la silla y miró hacia la ventana—Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie...

—Luka.

—Él será el más lastimado...ama a Nozomi, hemos formado una familia y...no es justo que Adrien la destruya.

—No Marinette Adrien no la destruirá solo por decirle la verdad.

—Quería una opinión diferente, siempre me has dicho que diga la verdad...sabes esperaba que mi mejor amiga me dijera a estas alturas lo contrario...

—Ladybug siempre decía que la verdad es más poderosa. —Alya sonrió levemente—Sé que si Adrien lo sabe...

— ¡Me quitará...nos quitará a Nozomi! —Marinette grito aterrada—Se irá con ella...por qué no le dije la verdad.

—Mari.

—Nozomi es mía, es mi tesoro y lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella es mía...no se la daré jamás.

—No creo que Adrien haga tal cosa.

—Yo...—Marinette se acercó a Nozomi y la abrazo—No le entregaré a Nozomi.

Alya miró con tristeza a su amiga, Marinette empezó a llorar abrazando a su pequeña.

—Jamás le diré a Adrien que Nozomi es su hija, que es el resultado de lo que él dijo fue un error, no le entregaré jamás a Nozomi...y no lastimaré a Luka... ¡Jamás lo sabrá! ¡Nunca jamás!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo OoO jejeje aunque todos lo sabían pues sí, Nozomi es la nené de Adien y puss sí esos dos tuvieron su noche y de ahí salio la linda Nomi.**  
 **Kagami se une al elenco OoO pero tranquilos que ella no querrá que Adrien olvide a Marinette de hecho tratará de ... [Nada de spoilers]**  
 **Y si los chismes empezarán en la empresa OoO esto será malo pero...con semejantes gritotes que estos dos se pegan ¿Cómo no quieren que los chismosos escuchen xD?**  
 **Como siempre espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y pues si quieren que los etiquete en el siguiente capítulo dejen su comentari Nos vemos Ciao OuO**


	7. Chapter 7- caminos diferentes-

**Buenas a todos** **Después de casi cuatro semanas Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo OwO perdonen la demora era final de semestre y pues TuT , esta vez he abarcado casi tres páginas con 3066 palabras OoO\\) si, se que no actualice en dos semanas pero final de semestre, chica universitaria ahora de septimo semestre TuT por eso no pude xD bien dejémonos de charlas y empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **Esta vez veremos un poco del pasado OuO**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _::::::::::::::::::::Capítulo 7 Caminos diferentes.:::_** ::::::::::::::::::

(Dos años y ocho meses antes del reencuentro)

— ¿Cómo está la futura mamá? — Sabine entró al cuarto de Marinette con una bandeja de comida.

—Muerta de hambre. — Marinette se levantó con dificultad de su silla mostrando su vientre que por los meses había crecido. —Mira como esta, Nomi sí que me está haciendo ver enorme.

—Eso es bueno, al parecer Nozomi nacerá saludable. —Sabine se acercó a Marinette y le dio la bandeja de comida. —Pero no debes de dejar de comer.

—Lo sé. — Marinette sonrió y tocó su vientre.

—Marinette, tu padre y yo no estaremos pero si quieres cancelamos la cena ya que...

— No, esta cena es para ustedes, tranquila estaré bien no creo que Nozomi quiera nacer este día verdad.

Sabine no dijo nada, Marinette sonrió.

—Vamos, vamos, este día es tuyo y de papá así que vayan a disfrutar, ya no soy una niña chiquita y hemos tomado todas las medidas.

—Es que, a pesar de que tienes ocho meses, puede que tengas un parto anticipado, hija estoy preocupada.

— Mamá, Luka y yo ya nos hemos preparado, tenemos como cinco planes por si Nomi quiere nacer antes, así que papá y tú vayan sin preocupación, Luka llegará en cualquier momento, ya sabemos cómo actuar.

Sabine suspiro y sonrió, después de todo Marinette ya era una mujer casada y por supuesto ya estaba preparada para la llegada de su primer bebé.

—Está bien.

—Sí, sí. — Marinette terminó de comer y tomó su bolsa. —Así que vamos a caminar.

—Eso no será...

—Recomendaciones del doctor, iré a dar una vuelta por el parque, mientras tú te pondrás muy guapa para papá.

Marinette salió de la panadería y se dirigió al parque, el tiempo había pasado, casi nueve meses se cumplirían, ella había tomado una decisión y ahora estaba tratando de formar una familia con Luka, si Luka, él único que le tendió la mano el día en que su mundo cambio, ese momento en que su corazón fue destrozado por las palabras del chico al que amaba, el chico a quién le entregó todo su ser y que amo por tantos años, la persona que estaba a su lado era Luka y no Adrien.

—No me arrepiento. — Dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre. —Jure formar una familia y lo lograré.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. — Alya se acercó a la futura madre y le extendió un algodón de azúcar.

—Me siento orgullosa del ti.

—Alya. — Marinette tomó el algodón de azúcar e infló sus mejillas. —Todos me harán engordar más de lo que ya me veo.

Alya se acercó al vientre de Marinette y susurró. —Nomi has que sea una pelota andante.

—Jajajaja muy chistosa Alya. —Marinette sonrió y empezó a comer.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, el parque se encontraba vacío a excepción de ellas, Marinette miro la fuente, ese lugar donde tantas veces Adrien había tenido sesiones de fotos y ella iba a verlo, su actuación tan fresca y elegante, tan enamorada estaba que jamás se dio cuenta que era un ser inalcanzable que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, y no le quedaba espacio para ella y su bebé.

— ¿Qué sabes?

—No mucho, Nino me dijo que no hablan tanto por la Universidad, pero al parecer no tiene novia y no parece querer tenerla.

—Quizás y la chica que ama está aquí en París o en otro país, por eso no se le ha visto con alguna otra chica.

—Puede ser, Marinette ¿Aún lo amas?  
Marinette agachó la mirada. — ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que dijo que fui un error?

—Mari.

—A pesar del tiempo me detesto por lo que pasó, amarlo de una manera que ni yo misma creía que existiera, ¿para qué? Jamás fui capaz de entrar en su corazón. Huyó a los Ángeles y jamás me hablo, él sí que es impresionante. — Las últimas palabras las dijo con ironía y amargura. —Sé que jamás lo olvidaré, tendré una hija de él, todos los días quizás lo recuerde al ver la hermosa cara de mi niña, pero, el jamás lo sabrá, ante todos Nozomi es y será la hija de Luka y seremos la mejor familia, pero...en una parte de mi corazón, siento que no fue lo correcto.

—No crees que sólo utilizas a Luka para...

—No utilizo a Luka. — Marinette respondió molesta. —A pesar de que al principio acepte su proposición para no afectar a Adrien, el tiempo ha hecho que me guste, me gusta Luka y sé que ese sentimiento se convertirá en amor...lo sé, porqué Luka es tan lindo y bueno, me ama, ese amor que tiene para mí también será para Nozomi, amor que Adrien jamás nos hubiera podido dar.

Alya limpió las lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas de Marinette y acto seguido la abrazo.

—Tranquila. —Susurro Alya.

Marinette suspiro y se dejó abrazar por la chica de cabello castaño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hola Marinette. —Nino saludo al llegar a la heladería. —Woo mira ese tamaño.

—Un comentario innecesario Nino. —Alya jaló la oreja de su novio. —Puedes tener un poco de sensibilidad.

—Ya sabía que me veía gorda...—Susurro Marinette deprimida. —Al menos alguien ha sido sincero.

—Pero...tranquila que cuando ese bebé nazca volverás a tu estado normal, bueno eso si haces dieta y ejercicio ya que hay madres que quedan gorditas y...

Alya golpeó a Nino y sonrió nerviosamente.  
—Ya cállate. —Dijo la morena e hizo que Nino se sentará a lado de ella. —Perdónalo Marinette,  
Nino no sabe cuándo cerrar su boca.

—Jajaja no te preocupes. —Marinette tomó su agua y suspiro. —El calor está muy fuerte.

—Sí, esperen yo no venía a esto...—Nino sacó de su saco dos boletos y se los mostró a Alya. —Mira amor conseguí los boletos para el partido.

— ¡qué imposible! —Alya tomó los boletos y sus ojos brillaron. —Se supone que ya no quedaban.

—Je, alágame, tu novio movió sus contactos y los consiguió.

—Gracias. —Alya abrazo a Nino y lo beso en la mejilla. —Pensaba medio matarte por decirle gorda a Marinette pero ahora te llenaré de muchos abrazos y besos.

—Wau, eso fue rápido. —Marinette río y miro su reloj. —Supongo que el partido será en el estadio...así que mejor se me van porqué el tráfico no les favorecerá.

—Marinette gracias. —Alya abrazo a su amiga. —Espera, mejor te vamos a dejar y después nos vamos...

—No te preocupes, tenía pensado ver unas ropas y peluches, además no queda lejos mi casa, así que apresúrate.

—Con cuidado regresas, llámame ante cualquier emergencia mi celular estará prendido. —Alya sonrió y volvió abrazar a su amiga. —Todo estará bien.

—Gracias Alya.

—Vámonos Nino. —Alya tomó de la mano a Nino y empezó a correr.

—Adiós Marinette... —Gritó Nino siendo arrastrado por Alya.  
Marinette río y miró su reloj.

—Bien son las cinco y media, Tikki, Nomi demos un paseo por la sala de maternidad. —Susurro la azabache mientras su pequeño kwami se asomaba.  
Marinette pasó por las tiendas de maternidad, observó los pequeños vestidos y los zapatitos tejidos, una de las vendedoras la ánimo a comprar un trajecito de Ladybug lo cual le había dado risa y ternura.

—Me impresiona que aún sea muy famosa. — Dijo mientras caminaba.

—Bueno, no por nada París estará muy agradecido contigo, ya que tú detuviste a Hawk Moth y nos salvaste todos. —Añadió Tikki quien se escondía en el cabello suelto de portadora.

Si, esos días eran increíbles, llenos de aventuras y riesgos, de desilusiones y revelaciones impactantes. —Marinette recordó el momento en que detuvo a Hawk Moth y el juramento que hizo ese día.

—Bueno ahora...—Marinette se sentó en una banca mientras contestaba su celular.

—Lo siento pero en este momento hay una mamá muy ocupada. —Respondió y escucho una risa.

—Lo siento señora Coffaine, no la molesto más. —Luka respondió sin poder evitar la risa — Al menos sé que estas bien para hace bromas.

—No ha pasado nada y sí estamos bien, ya estás muy paranoico como mis padres. — Marinette río y miró a las personas que pasaban. —Estamos comprando una pequeñas calcetitas y una piyama. Nozomi ha estado muy inquieta.

—Ponme al teléfono con ella. —Marinette puso el altavoz y la acercó a su panza. Mi niña hermosa aún no debe salir, no asustes a mamá. —Luka dijo con dulzura.

—Pero ya viste el tamaño de mi panza, Luka, ¡la niña en cualquier momento nacerá! —Marinette respondió sobando su panza.

—Mmmmm...Pero que no sea hoy.

— ¿Pasó algo Luka? —Marinette añadió preocupada.

—No, nada malo, lo que pasa es que... —Luka calló por unos segundo y continúo. —Hoy la disquera nos ha llamado para que vayamos a formar el contrato

—Dios, eso es genial Luka. —Marinette grito emocionada haciendo que más de una persona la mirará. —Felicidades, ya es un hecho que emocionante, todos estos meses han valido la pena.

—Pero, no podré estar contigo esta tarde, estarás sola y eso me preocupa, le dije a los muchachos que ellos fueran ya que yo no quería dejarte sola.

—De ninguna manera. —Marinette exclamó. —Luka Coffaine como tu esposa exijo y te ordenó que vayas.

—Amor estas en los últimos días...aunque hayamos mentido sobre los meses, no puedes estar sola

—Hagamos esto, sí me siento mal te llamaré inmediatamente.

—Lo juras.

—Si Lukalin. —Marinette sonrió. — Nozomi y yo estaremos bien, no creo que Nozomi quiera nacer este día.

Luka no dijo nada, Marinette se preocupó.  
—Sabes, has trabajado mucho en esto, no quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad...yo jamás dejaría de estar a tu lado, me has apoyado demasiado y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, Luka, quiero que seas feliz.

—Yo ya soy feliz. —Respondió Luka dando un gran suspiro. —Bien, tendré el teléfono prendido y no dudes en llamarme ¡entendido!

—Sipi señor.

—Mari te regresas con cuidado, debo colgar, si sucede algo inmediatamente iré por ti. —Luka dijo haciendo que Marinette riera.

—Cuídate tú también. —Diciendo eso Marinette colgó.

—Se ve que Luka te adora. —Tikki dijo sin asomarse—Y adora a su hija.

—Sí. —Marinette se levantó de la banca y camino. —Luka es el mejor hombre del mundo, mi salvación, el padre de Nozomi, nada nos separará.

Marinette dijo dando vuelta en un pasillo, sus ojos se posaron en una cafetería y palideció al ver al chico en una de las mesas, ese chico de melena rubia, ojos color jade y hermoso rostro, su corazón dio un brincó y su respiración se aceleró.

Los sentimientos empezaron abrumarla y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, el chico se levantó de la silla y se despidió de una hermosa mujer, Marinette volteó y empezó a caminar rápidamente, se sentía nerviosa, aterrada y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

— ¡Marinette para! —Grito Tikki al ver a su amiga correr más de lo que debía y logrando que esta se detuviera en una salida de emergencia— ¿Qué ha pasado para que hayas hecho semejante tarades?

—Adrien... —susurro Marinette agarrando su panza, Tikki se impresionó ante el nombre que hace meses no había escuchado —Era Adrien ¡Adrien estaba en esa cafetería!

—Pero...No se supone que...—Tikki no dijo nada pues la chica comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, notaba el temblor de su cuerpo, el encuentro con el chico la había alterado.

—Quizás... —Marinette dijo con dificultad mientras tomaba el ascensor. —Se cansó de estar en los Ángeles.

Marinette salió del centro comercial y tomó un taxi, Tikki no dijo nada más ya que el conductor podría oírla, Marinette temblaba al recordar el rostro del chico, ese rostro que la puso nuevamente nerviosa y hizo que su corazón se emocionará ¿Qué diablos le pasaba s u corazón? ¿Acaso no recordaba que ese chico le había lastimado? ¿Ese chico, el cual adoraba había destrozado su corazón?

—Ese chico es tu padre. —Dijo al sentarse en la banca del parque, Tikki no podía salir pues había personas, Marinette se quedó en blanco, sus nervios la estaban matando y sentía que no podía respirar.

Sacó el celular y marco.  
— Mari ¿qué ha pasado? —Alya contesto preocupada y apenas audible.

—Vi a Adrien. —Marinette apretando los dientes. —Lo vi.

—Mari tranquila. —Alya respondió preocupada—Chica respira y exhala...como sea pero tranquilízate te oyes mal.

—Sí estoy mal ¡estuve a punto de ser descubierta! —Marinette respiró con dificultad y agarro su vientre al sentir un pequeño piquete. — Mi corazón se me va a salir más a...—esta vez el piquete fue sustituido por dolor que provenía de su vientre. —Alya...esto...sabes que...

—Marinette tranquilízate.

—Alya. —Un nuevo dolor, Marinette se espantó y miró su reloj, las contracciones habían empezado. —Alya voy a tener al bebé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette guardo en una pequeña maleta la ropa del bebé y la suya, respiraba y exhalaba, las contracciones venían cada seis minutos por lo que debía salir rumbo al hospital, tomó su celular y marco pero le enviaba a buzón.

—Diablos, creo que no fue buena idea la cena de tus abuelos.  
Apretó sus manos ante una nueva contracción, por desgracia su suegra y Juleka estaban de viaje, Alya había dicho que llegaría lo más rápido posible pero la azabache dudaba pues estaban hasta al otro lado de la ciudad, Tikki salió para tener ayuda del maestro Fu quién estaba más cercas de la casa de la futura mamá.

—Luka. —Marinette marco el teléfono del chico, sonó varias veces pero la envío a buzón. —Yo y mi gran boca para decir que...ah, todo estaría bien.  
Miró la maleta, respiro hondamente y la tomó, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle, tenía que cruzar por el parque para llegar a la avenida principal, tomaría cualquier taxi y llegaría al hospital.

—Pan comido...ah. —La contracción la hizo caer, miró el piso, la fuente se le había roto. —No, No... ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! ...alguien.

—Mari...  
Marinette levantó la mirada, si no fuera por el dolor su reacción hubiera sido otra al ver a su antiguo compañero de peleas.

—Tú estás...

—Chat por favor ayúdame. —Marinette pidió tratando de soportar una nueva contracción.

— ¡Por favor un doctor! —Grito Chat al llegar al hospital, varías enfermeras se acercaron. —Ella va a tener un bebé.

—Doctor...doctora Reiner...ella...es mi doctor... ¡ah! —Marinette grito apretando los dientes.  
Chat la puso en la camilla que habían traído las enfermeras y camino junto a Marinette.

—Todo estará bien mi...Mari. —Chat dijo tomando la mano de la azabache, Marinette abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano del chico.

—Te veré pronto...mi pequeño gatito. —Dijo la chica siendo separada del chico e ingresando al quirófano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estoy sola, nadie está a mi lado...pero debo ser fuerte yo..._

—Vamos Mari ya viene. —Dijo la doctora dando ánimos a la azabache. —Vamos, la cabecita ya viene...ya viene Marinette.

— ¡Ah! —Marinette grito al empujar, apretó la sabana, el dolor era insoportable. — ¡Nozomi sal! —  
 _Sin embargo...yo me alegro de haberte conocido.  
_  
—Ya salió.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, los sonidos se volvieron lejanos y el llanto de su bebé también, su mirada borrosa se detuvo en el pequeño bulto que una enfermera acerco a su cara.

—Hola Nomi. —susurró y sus ojos se cerraron,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _A veces no sabes si la decisión fue la correcta, pero, jamás me arrepentiré._

Marinette abrió los ojos, estaba en un cuarto, toco su cara y sintió el respiradero, se lo trato de quitar pero una mano la detuvo antes de que ella lo quitará.

—No lo hagas. —Marinette miró al chico del antifaz quién le puso nuevamente el aparato—Fue muy difícil Marinette.

—Sí. —Marinette se movió pero el dolor la hizo detenerse. —Nomi mi bebé.

—Tranquila. —Chat tomó la mano de la chica. —Ella nació bien, esta saludable...  
Marinette suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

—Me desmaye y no pude verla bien.

—Ya tendrás tiempo...—Chat acerco la mano de la azabache y la apretó contra su cara. —No habían llegado tus familiares por eso...supe que te habías desmayado...me aterré ante la idea de que...muriera.

—No puedo morir...Nozomi me necesita. —Susurro Marinette.  
Chat dejo la mano de la chica y se levantó de la silla, miró a la ventana.

—Y tu esposo ¿cierto?

— ¿Viste a mi pequeña? —Marinette cambio el tema pues sabía que Chat estaba sufriendo.

—Ella es muy bonita, se parecerá a ti. —Chat miró a Marinette—Quiero que se parezca a ti.

—Chat...—Marinette intentó moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió—Gracias por salvarme, a pesar de todo sigues salvándome, te lo agradezco.

—Solo quiero saber algo. —Chat se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano—Marinette es cierto que has hecho una vida pero... ¿eres feliz?  
Marinette se impresiono, sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo seré Chat...soy feliz en estos momentos y seré feliz en el futuro.

Chat no dijo nada, abrió la ventana y se paró en la orilla mirando a Marinette.  
—Esto es el adiós mi amor. —Dijo Chat con dificultad—Te deseo lo mejor Mari.

—Que seas feliz Chat...—Ante las palabras de la chica Chat saltó, Marinette retuvo las ganas de llorar y limpio sus ojos.

—Miren a quién me encontré... —La voz de Luka la hizo mirar hacia la puerta. — ¿Cómo estás?  
Luka entró a la habitación y abrazo a la azabache. —Lamento no haber estado a tu lado.

—No te preocupes, un buen amigo me acompañó en estos momentos. —Marinette dijo mirando a la ventana. —Sé que este es el adiós definitivo.

—¡Marinette! —Alya gritó al entrar a la habitación, quitó a Luka y abrazo a su amiga—Perdóname no llegué a tiempo.

—Tranquila...—Dijo Marinette abrazando a su amiga. Detrás de ella apareció Nino y una enfermera que traía a la pequeña recién nacida.

—Por Dios podrían cerrar esa ventana. —Dijo con molestia la enfermera, Luka cerró la ventana y miró como le entregaban a su hija a Marinette. —Felicidades es una hermosa y saludable hija.

Marinette no pudo retener las lágrimas y acercó a su bebé a la cara depositando un beso en su frente.

—Tan suevcita. —susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nozomi —Tú eres mi gran tesoro, Nozomi, bienvenida.

Luka se acercó a ellas y beso la manita de la pequeña.  
—Al menos no es rubia.

Ante las palabras de Luka Marinette asintió y abrazo a Nozomi.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o(TIEMPO ACTAULA)O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-**

—No sé qué hacer...Alya la única que sabe mi historia me dice siempre lo mismo...no quiero contarle nada a Luka pero...ya no puedo más... —Marinette tapo su rostro—Necesito que alguien más me ayude...quiero saber que otra opción tengo. —La chica alzó la mirada y observo al maestro Fu quién la miraba con tristeza.

—Me estoy volviendo loca...—Marinette empezó a sollozar, estaba en su límite y no sabía si podía callar por más tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Espero que les haya gustado, esperare sus comentarios OuO chic s sean felices y coman sanamente ^^  
Se me olvidaba, no se cuando actualizaré nuevamente pues necesito actualizar mis otros fics OoO ya que muchos me han estado pidiendo actualización de mis otras historias así que les pido paciencia, si no nos estaremos viendo el próximo domingo OuO  
Los invitó a leer mis otros fics (si han visto el anime) y las otras historias que estoy publicando de Miraculous OoO

Nos vemos luego OuO TENGAN LINDO DÍA O NOCHE O TARDE XD


	8. Chapter 8- Platiquemos-

**Capítulo 8 -Platiquemos-**

 _—Es verdad...¿estás saliendo con Kagami? —Marinette miró a Adrien, el chico agacho la cabeza y suspiró._

 _— Sí._ — _su contestación fue lo que faltaba para destrozar el corazón de la chica de cabello azul._

 _— Me alegro mucho por ti...en serio que sí. — la azabache giro la cabeza y las lágrimas salieron. — Lo siento debo irme. — empezó a correr, quería alejarse, dejar de sentir esa gran tristeza, era verdad, jamás entraría en su corazón solo se había ilusionado con una falso amor._

 _Sí ella no hubiera salido corriendo hubiera notado la lágrima que había resbalado por la mejilla del chico._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Tranquila. — el maestro Fü miró a Marinette con preocupación, si bien la chica había tenido problemas en su vida pero la mayor prueba fue cuando está quedo embarazada, ¿qué podía decirle? ya todo estaba hecho y nada se podía deshacer.

— No sé como actuar, me presento agresiva y seca ante Adrien...no sé como debería tratarlo, siento que no debería hacerlo...pero...tengo miedo, miedo de que me quité a Nozomi, miedo ante mi propia mentira, si bien la mentira no cambia en nada las cosas...él sigue siendo su padre, mientras el tiempo avance y Nozomi descubra la verdad ¿me perdonará? ¿nos odiará? no quiero que me quite a mi hija.

— Es eso pequeña, ¿Solo el miedo a que te quité a tu hija? ¿solo temes eso?

Marinette se quedó pensativa ¿solo era eso? ¡por supuesto! el que le quitarán a Nozomi era lo que más le aterraba ya que el amor por Adrien Agreste se había secado y marchitado, en ese momento en su corazón solo había lugar para dos personas, Nozomi y Luka.

— Maestro por mucho tiempo fui un modelo a seguir, Ladybug la defensora de la justicia, amable, honesta y dispuesta ayudar al que lo necesitará... Ahora Marinette se volvió todo lo contrario... no soy más esa heroína, Ladybug ha desaparecido...esta realmente es la verdadera Marinette, la temerosa y envuelta en mentiras.

— Solo te puedo decir que hay cosas que no siempre se pueden ocultar. —Fü se acercó a la chica y poso su mano en su hombro. — Has lo que tu corazón dicte, lo que decidas, sé que no estarás sola...tienes a tu esposo y creo que entenderá cualquier decisión que tomes.

Marinette suspiró y sonrió, apretó la mano del maestro, tanto tiempo tratando de ocultar el pasado, su mente decía que debía proteger a su familia y su corazón tambaleaba ante su decisión.

— Yo protegeré a mi familia, la verdad nunca la diré...

:::::::::::::::::

Adrien miró a Kagami quién terminaba de hacer una llamada, su cabeza daba vueltas, miró a su cuarto, Plagg se había oculto rápidamente, la presencia de la chica había sido inesperada.

— Toma. — Adrien tomó el vaso de agua y se sentó. — No puede ser, te dejo un mes y esto sucede, estás hecho un...

— Sí, estoy muerto. — Adrien dejo el vaso en la mesita y tapo su cara con sus manos. — Marinette regresó.

— Lo sé.

— También la elegí para los diseños de mi padre.

— Eres un masoquista. — Kagami suspiró. — ¿Por qué hiciste esa bobería? sabías que el ver nuevamente a Marinette te dejaría hecho un desastre, aun así la convertiste en la diseñadora, trabajas con ella y sobre todo...— Kagami agarró su cabeza tratando de detener sus ganas de gritarle al chico, sabía que su situación era delicada pero, nadie lo había mandado ha hacer esa tontería.

— Marinette estaba embrazada la última vez que la vi...lo sabía...aun así solo quería estar un poco a su lado... me da rabia saber que su esposo la toca todas las noches...no puedo con esto...— Adrien apretó los dientes y cerro sus puños. — Desearía cambiar las cosas...

— Desearía y el hubiera son cosas inexistentes, lo que debes hacer es alejarte de ella, Adrien estás estancado en el pasado, sé muy bien que sigues enamorado...a pesar de que Marinette ha hecho una vida, tiene una hija y es feliz, sigues estancado en ese pasado...

— No puedo seguir adelante.

Kagami abrazó a Adrien y dio pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, en el pasado cuando Adrien había terminado con su noviazgo ella sabía que Marinette era la razón, aun así no comprendía el porqué su ahora amigo había rechazado de esa forma a la azabache, también había muchas dudas del porqué un mes después Marinette había decidido casarse con Luka.

 _(Aquí hay algo sospechoso...pero me alegró que la tonta de Marinette se casraá, así dejará a Adrien en paz)_

Recordó las palabras de Cloe, quizás y algo más había ahí.

— Ay niño, siempre tengo que ser yo la que terminé de realizar tus cosas. — Kgami susurró observando la cara de Adrien, tanto estrés había hecho que el chico se quedará dormido sobre sus piernas, sonrió y beso su mejilla. — Te juró que resolveremos esto...no puedo soportar verte así...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Así están las cosas. — Marinette suspiró y miró a Luka, Nozomi se había dormido por lo que aprovecho para hablar con su esposa.

— Lo que me molesta es que te guardarás todo esto, Mari somos un equipo, me hubieras contado y encontraríamos una solución.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas, se incoó frente al chico de cabello negro y tomó sus manos.

—Temo que nos quité a Nozomi...sabes que los Agreste son poderosos...si eso es...también sé que adoras a Nozomi, no quiero que sufras...

— No sufriré. — Luka beso la frente de Marinette y sonrió. — Aunque Nomi no lleve mi sangre yo soy su padre y eso no lo cambiará ni Adrien ni nadie, tranquila pequeño hámster te juró que todo saldrá bien.—Luka tomó en brazos a Marinette y susurró. —Todo estará bien, amor tranquila .

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Lo que haga que tu corazón deje de sufrir...lo que traiga paz a tu corazón, mi amada Marinette, lo que decidas te apoyaré.

Marinette suspiró y miró la cara de Luka, esos ojos azules daban paz a su acelerado corazón, era ese palpitar lo que le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, esa escencia lo que no la hacia caer, su apoyo y su compañía. Paso sus dedos por la mejilla del chico, se acercó a su cara y sus labios se unieron.

— Te amo Luka. — susurró y lo volvió a besar, su corazón se inundo con la ternura que el calor de Luka le brindaba, y su corazón detuvo por unos instantes la presión y el dolor de su gran mentira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿podemos platicar? — Marinette detuvo su escritura y miró al chico de ojos verdes, suspiró y miró nuevamente a la computadora.

— No sabes que solo tenemos un trato de compañeros de trabajo, también... no sé si has notado que están corriendo los chismes sobre nuestra discusión de la vez pasada.

Adrien molesto cerró la laptop de Marinette lo que provocó que la chica se levantará de su asiento.

— Estás demente.

— No me importan los chismes, solamente que pienses que son ciertos.

— Mira Adrien, no sé que este pasando por tu cabeza pero lo que sea no caeré en tu juego...— Marinette miró hacia la venta y empezó a respirar calmadamente , Adrien suspiró y se puso a lado de ella.

— Lo que paso hace dos años...yo quería que...— Adrien no termino su palabras pues los dedos de Marinette taparon su boca.

La azabache se acercó a la puerta y observo que estaba abierta.

— Así que las modelos han empezado...diablos. — exclamó y miró a Adrien. — Vale tú ganas...pero hablaremos en otro lugar no quiero que esto se haga más grande, además de que estoy casada. — Marinette mostró su anillo y después miró su celular, Adrien desvió la mirada y apretó sus puños.

— A las dos, es mi hora del almuerzo además debo ir a otro lugar...así que te daré media hora para que hables.

— Te parece bien en la cafeterías que está a lado de la torre, está muy alejado de la oficina...creo que será bueno hablar allí.

Marinette asintió y salió de la oficina, miró a las chicas que pasaban a su lado, después observo a las que estaban en los escritorios, sí que eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos y debía pararlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cafetería había sido la mejor opción, los compañeros de trabajo no irían tan lejos además que no había tanta gente. Marinette se sentó y Adrien quedó frente a ella.

— ¿Deseas tomar algo?

— No, solo quiero que hables...bien te escucho.

Adrien apretó sus manos y miró su anillo, movió la cabeza y miró a Marinette.

— Primero...no sé...por dónde empezar. —Hubo tantas cosas esa vez... tu repentino casamiento con Luka.

— ¿Creías que siempre estaría esperandote? o quizás ¿esperabas que estuviera detrás de ti como un...perrito? — Marinette dijo con ironía y movió su cabeza. — Sabes lo de hace dos años me sorprende... después de esa noche me ilusione ¿sabes lo bonito que había sido para mí? quizás las circunstancias habían sido las peores pero...realmente pensé que aquello había sido.

Marinette suspiró. — No te iba a esperar, simplemente continué con mi vida...

— Yo me di cuenta de mis errores, me arrepentí y quise arreglarlo. — Marinette se puso sería ante las palabras de Adrien. — Trate de buscarte pero no estabas...te busque tantas veces pero era tarde.

— Un mes después...pensaste sobre este error durante un mes, me sorprendes en serió, el inteligente Adrien Agreste pensó por un mes el error que cometió con su amiga... ¿puedo considerar que en ese tiempo si era tu amiga no?

—Tenía miedo de aceptar mis sentimientos por ti. — Adrien alzó la voz y observo los ojos azulados de la chica. — Yo estaba enamorado de otra persona pero...no quería aceptar que también me estaba enamorando de ti, pensé que mi amor por aquella persona era más fuerte...pero ese amor era el mismo.

— No te entiendo...quieres decir que aceptaste que me amabas un mes después...— Marinette río y aplaudió. — Te felicitó... dos años después me dices esto.

— ¡No sabía que te casarías con Luka! — Adrien gritó, Marinette se impresionó ante la expresión del chico. — Decías amarme y...

— Estás loco...¿crees que te esperaría? no Adrien ¡Estás mal! ¡Yo jamás dije que te esperaría...idiota! ¡¿crees que estaría como novia de pueblo esperandote?! no, no, ¡te equivocas! quizás...— Marinette agacho la mirada. — Sí lo hubieras hecho antes del mes...quizás...

— Mari...

— Adrien entiende eso esta en el pasado... solamente olvídalo. — Marinette se levantó de su asiento pero la mano de Adrien la detuvo. — Olvidalo.

— Perdóname... solo eso...perdóname.

Marinette cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas ¿perdonarlo? ¿solo eso? ¿perdonarlo y todo se acabaría? ¿podía perdonarlo? los brazos del chico la aprisionaron, su corazón dio un brincó y se quedo paralizada.

— Mari el pasado jamás se borrará pero al menos déjame estar cercas de ti, déjame ser nuevamente tu amigo...( aunque te ame tanto, solo déjame estar a tu lado.)

Marinette recordó todo lo que vivió, aquellos días en que ella desfallecía por él, cuando acepto ser solo su amiga, ayudándolo con Kagami, el gran secreto que debió guardar para protegerlo, su amor no correspondido y su corazón destrozado de ese entonces...¿podía volver a ser su amiga? ¿lo podía lograr?

La imagen de Nozomi en los brazos de Luka la hizo reaccionar y alejarse del chico.

— No...tú y yo jamás podemos volver a ser amigos...Adrien te lo pido déjame en paz. — una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, tomó su bolsa y salió de la cafetería, Adrien se quedo solo, tomó el celular de la chica y suspiró.

— Despistada como siempre.

:::

:::::

::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hola a todos, es de madrugada y ya no aguanto el sueño, xD decidí escribir ya que estoy muy presionado por mis trabajos (más bien en crear un protocolo de tesis TuT ) espero que el capítulo les guste... antes dos noticias...**

 **1ra: La primera parte esta a punto de acabar OoO**

 **2da: ... Se las diré en el siguiente capítulo xD**

 **A todos los que siguen este fic os agradezco su apoyo y comentarios 3 Grazie, Thank you, gracias OuO espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ^^ jejeje sin más que decir pidó paciencia OuO no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar así que sean pacientes OwO**

 **Estaba reflexionando si la actitud de Marinette debe ser la correcta OnO no lo sé OoO pero después las cosas se arreglarán OuO ni tanto ya que los chismes se salen de control OoO**

 **mina-san sean felices OuO nos leemos pronto ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 -investigación-

**Hola a todos si que pasaron muchos meses TuT lo lamento pero no había tenido tiempo a pesar de salir de vacaciones TwT**

 **pero antes de entrar a la escuela terminaré con la primera parte así que esperenlo OuO por ahora disfruten del capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 -Investigación-**

—Sí, supe que había regresado, cuánto tiene un mes o un año... ¿Porque hablamos de ella? —Cloe dejó su taza de té y miró a Kagami.

—Adrien está deprimido, sigue enamorado de Marinette y está trabajando con ella. —Kagami miro la pantalla y suspiro. — ¿Estas divirtiéndote en Praga?

—Claro que no, es tétrico, solo vine para ayudar a mamá... En fin dile a Adrien que no sea idiota y dejé a la ex panadera...

—Sé que pasó hace años pero...no crees que es extraño, es decir Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien y cuando él quiere confesarse ella se casa con Luka...

—Entendió que jamás sería novia de Adri... ¿porque estás interesada por eso? ¿Qué buscas Kagami?

La chica de cabello azul suspiro y cerró los ojos, los únicos que sabían de lo sucedido habían sido ella y Nino el amigo de Adrien, además Adrien quiso mantener aquello en secreto aunque lo de estar locamente enamorado de Marinette jamás quiso ocultarlo. Realmente ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Marinette se casó tan rápidamente con Luka? tan deprisa después de los sucedido con el chico de cabello rubio, algo no le estaba gustando, esa niña quizás...

— Kagami ¿todo bien? — Cloe habló haciendo que la chica la mirará. — Sabes no se piensas pero regreso a París en un mes sí, obvio que iremos de compras y más si estás preocupada por la fiesta de Adrien juró ayudarte a escogerte un bonito regalo...aunque obviamente deberás decir que te ayude.

— Claro Cloe eso sería tan de ayuda... sabes recordé que debo hacer unas cosas, gracias por aceptar mi vídeo-llamada.

— Boberías...siempre podré darte consejos...recuerdo soy la heroína de Parí...Qué...

— Sí adiós...— Kagami cortó el vídeo-llamada, sacó su celular, tomó las llaves del auto y condujo al centro de la ciudad.

— Sí lo que pienso es correcto...entonces, increíble, Adrien es un completo estúpido si jamás lo pensó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Increíble hasta me mandan tazas con corazones. — Luka dejo el regalo en la pequeña mesa de madera, Nozomi jugaba con las envolturas de regalo mientras su papá revisa los regalos que le habían llegado. — A veces las fans me aterran... mira esto tiene...Mari ¿todo bien?

Luka miró a la azabache que recostaba su cabeza en la mesa, la chica miró a su esposo y suspiró.

— Algo así...— Marinette respondió, se levantó de la silla y sonrió nerviosamente. — He perdido el celular.

— Lo has perdido...— Luka repitió lo dicho por su esposa, se acercó a ella y empezó a reír. — No te reías grosero.

— Lo siento pero eso no me sorprende, amor siempre estás en las nubes ¿alguna idea de dónde lo pudiste perder?

— No...Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, Leilla quizás este marcándome, mañana es la fiesta y después...

Luka tomó por los hombros a Marinette haciendo que parará. — O psi, me alteré.

— Demasiado diría yo...Mari solo es un teléfono...puedo comprar otro.

— No es tanto eso...

— ¿Qué es entonces?

Marinette desvió la mirada recordando la plática con el chico de cabello rubio, algo no estaba bien, en ese momento pensó que se rompería en llanto y dejaría escapar la verdad, ¿por qué no podía seguir con su vida? mentir ¿a veces las mejores mentiras son descubiertas?

— ¿Es por Adrien...? — Las palabras de Luka la exaltaron. — Ya veo.

— Solo es por el tema de Nozomi... Luka... — Marinette agacho la mirada, Luka levanto su mentón y la beso.

— Te dije que lo que decidas te apoyaré...

— Siempre tan bueno Luka... tú el que siempre está a mi... te amo...— Marinette lo beso nuevamente, los dos se dejaron guiar por sus sentimientos, pero el momento fue rotó ya que Nozomi empezó a gritar, los dos rieron y se sentaron junto a su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— Te agradezco que aceptarás mi invitación. — Kagami miró a Adrien que se levantó de la silla. — La comida de este restaurante es excepcional.

— Gracias por invitarme, aunque no soy tan fan de los mariscos. — Adrien sonrió y se sentó al igual que Kagami.

Los dos hablaron por mucha rato hasta que trajeron la comida, Kagami pidió _crema di ceci e gamberetti,_ mientras Adrien _pates aux morceaux de homard_. Los dos guardaron silencio mientras comían, Kagami alzo la vista y observo a Adrien, en el tiempo que habían sido novios él jamás le había mentido, Adrien le propuso ser novios pero le dijo que en su corazón él amaba a otra persona, aun sabiendo eso ella había aceptado la relación, con el paso del tiempo entendió que jamás ocuparía el lugar de aquella mujer que ocupaba el corazón de Adrien y decidió ser solo su amiga y apoyarlo en sus decisiones. Después de unos años había pasado aquello entre él y Marinette y todo había pasado hacer una pesadilla.

—Adrien, sabes he pensado en algunas cosas. —Kagami miró a su amigo y suspiró. —Sé que esto no me incumbe pero…quiero que tu cerebro piense un poco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Adrien dejó su tenedor y su mirada se posó en Kagami.

— Yo más que otra persona sabe lo que has sufrido y los sucesos que pasaron entre tú y Marinette pero… solo es una suposición mía pero… la pequeña niña de Marinette… pues, por lo que dijeron los demás nació cuando Marinette se casó.

— ¿Y eso qué? Por eso se casó Marinette, estaba embarazada de Nozomi… para no levantar sospechas de su embarazo se casó con Luka, fin de la historia…

Kagami suspiró. —Que tonto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Acaso no te das cuenta, Marinette se casa un mes después de haber estado contigo, y simplemente a los ocho meses su hija nace, piensa un poco, se casa inmediatamente con Luka cuando dice que estaba enamorada de ti, Nozomi nace y nadie dice nada…

Adrien se sobresaltó, era cierto Marinette inmediatamente se casa con Luka porque estaba embarazada, pero, ella había dicho que la niña era de Luka, se lo dijo a Chat Noir tan firme y sin vacilar e incluso afirmo que habían mentido con los meses al momento de que naciera la niña y por ello se había casado para no levantar sospechas, aunque él y Marinette no se habían cuidado y al rechazarla ella se había ocultado e incluso había dejado de ir a la escuela, pero Nozomi, el embarazo y los meses correspondían a ese día… entonces…ella mintió.

—Ella…

—Nozomi Coffaine Dupain puede que no sea hija de Luka, si lo piensas detenidamente en ese entonces Luka amaba a Marinette, es obvio que él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero Marinette incluso parecía afectada por la noche que había pasado con… en fin es una suposición mía por eso mismo Adrien…

—Nozomi puede ser mi hija. —Adrien apretó sus puños, los sentimientos estaban ahogándolo, confusión, desesperación ¿enojo? Y alegría. —Esa pequeña de ojos azules puede ser mi hija.

—Adrien.

—Kagami… Marinette me engaño, ella baso su matrimonio en una mentira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marinette despertó exaltada miró el reloj ya pasaba de la media noche, limpio el sudor de su frente, miró a su derecha, Luka no estaba en la cama, se levantó y camino al cuarto de Nozomi. Sonrió al ver a Luka durmiendo con Nozomi en brazos, se acercó a ellos y deposito un beso en sus frentes, los amaba, en esos momentos ellos eran lo más valioso de su vida y no dejaría que nadie arrancará esa felicidad.

—Yo los protegeré, te protegeré Nozomi… querido Luka también lucharé por corregir el pasado y no perder esta felicidad….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—La fiesta será mañana ¿vendrás Mari?

—Luka me ha dicho que no tendrá ensayo…creo que iré.

::::::::

—El joven Adrien no vendrá, al parecer está enfermo.

—Al menos no irá a la fiesta.

:::::::

—Ella es tu hija.

—Sí

—Bien dicen que los hijos se parecen más a la mamá o al papá.

:::::::

—Adrien ¿qué vas hacer?

::::::::::::::

—Bailamos Marinette.

:::::::::

—Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad…Marinette dime tu gran mentira y la verdad….

"¿Qué voy hacer? "

 **Sí chiquillos y chiquillas el final de la primera parte está acercándose, OuO gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, las cosas se pondrán color hormiga y nos estamos acercando a la parte que más deseaba narrar muhahahaha agarren sus pañuelos una guerra está a punto de empezar.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo OwO Kaede os quiere.**


End file.
